<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leçon d'anatomie by MissJaawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049702">Leçon d'anatomie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJaawn/pseuds/MissJaawn'>MissJaawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Divergence - The Hounds of Baskerville, Eventual Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, PTSD John, Professor John Watson, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJaawn/pseuds/MissJaawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson est un ancien médecin de l'armée devenu professeur d'anatomie. Sherlock Holmes est un ancien addict devenu chargé de Travaux Dirigés.<br/><br/>Leurs chemins vont se croiser à la fac de médecine, mais leur rencontre les emmènera plus loin encore.<br/><br/>Quant à savoir si cela signifie aller droit dans le mur, faire un détour, prendre un raccourci ou retrouver le bon chemin...<br/>Well... qui sait? Tout est possible, avec ces deux-là!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PRELUDE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo.<br/>On y est.<br/>Ma première fic.</p><p>Un immense merci à ma cousine, qui m'aura fait découvrir Sherlock, m'a initiée aux fanfics et surtout qui a eu la patience d'être ma beta lectrice.<br/>Je n'en serais pas là sans toi! ;)</p><p>Le rating va évoluer au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, sans promesse!<br/>Plusieurs TW sont à prévoir, j'essaierai de les préciser en début de chapitre.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le professeur Watson avait changé.</p><p>
Du moins, c’est ce que prétendaient ses collègues de médecine, avec qui il avait partagé des années d’étude… et des soirées mémorables. Celui qu’on appelait alors Three-Continents-Watson pour sa capacité à ingurgiter des alcools de tous les pays sans en paraître affecté (et dans une moindre mesure, pour son succès auprès des femmes) refusait désormais toute proposition de sortie, souriait à peine aux œillades que lui lançaient ses étudiantes, et ne semblait tolérer la présence que de son ancien binôme, Mike Stamford. La rumeur disait également que Watson avait obtenu son poste grâce à Stamford, qui l’aurait reconnu alors que le docteur faisait la manche dans la rue. Comme aucun des deux concernés n’avait pris la peine de démentir cette version, le mystère restait entier sur l’arrivée soudaine du professeur.
</p><p>
Certains élèves, attirés par l’aura de cet étrange homme, avaient bien tenté de sympathiser avec lui, mais s’il était resté cordial, le professeur Watson leur avait pour autant bien fait comprendre qu’il n’avait nulle envie de leur compagnie. Il arrivait tous les matins à la même heure, réglé comme une horloge, effectuait ses cours, déjeunait avec le docteur Stamford, doyen de la faculté de médecine, travaillait encore une bonne partie de l’après-midi, donnait sa dernière leçon de la journée, et à 18 heures tapantes, fermait la porte de sa classe, et repartait, appuyé sur la canne qu’il ne lâchait jamais.
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
Si le professeur avait été incompétent en plus d’être discret, l’intérêt pour sa vie se serait vite dissipé. Mais John Watson avait été médecin dans l’armée, d’où il était revenu blessé, et cela se ressentait.
</p><p>
Personne ne savait trop quelle guerre il avait faite, quels fronts il avait dû parcourir, quelles horreurs il avait vues ; mais son regard bleu acier était en permanence voilé, comme hanté par des choses dont il ne parlait jamais. Même la façon dont il donnait son cours était imprégnée de son vécu, sans qu’il semble s’en apercevoir. Il insistait sur certains points particuliers du cours, d’une voix rendue grave par l’importance du message qu’il cherchait à faire passer ; il poussait ses élèves à maitriser sur le bout des doigts l’anatomie du corps humain ; et quand certains semblaient ne pas prendre trop au sérieux son enseignement, il entrait dans une rage froide qui imposait un silence respectueux dans l’amphithéâtre. John Watson ne prenait pas la médecine à la légère, et cela en disait long sur ce qu’il avait traversé.
</p><p>
Son cours fut bientôt un des plus fréquentés, et nombreux étaient les élèves qui lui vouaient une admiration sans borne. En un peu moins de quatre mois, il avait réussi à s’attirer le respect de tous ses élèves, au grand dépit de certains de ses collègues.
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
Sans qu’il ne s’en doute, John Watson était devenu le sujet de conversation principal des autres professeurs. Le professeur de toxicologie, Anderson, particulièrement jaloux, ne se privait pas pour jaser et répandre des rumeurs sur son compte, aidé en cela par le silence complice du professeur Donovan.
</p><p>
 « Avec le succès qu’il a, je ne comprends même pas qu’il n’en profite pas plus ! Il pourrait se faire la moitié de ses étudiantes !<br/>
<br/>
- Ou de ses étudiants…<br/>
<br/>
- Qu’importe, tu as compris ce que je veux dire ! De ce qu’on disait, il ne se gênait pas, à l’époque ! Alors quoi, plus personne n’est assez bien pour lui désormais ?<br/>
<br/>
- On était étudiants, c’était une autre époque. Et les gens changent.<br/>
<br/>
- Pas à ce point. Remarque, peut-être que la guerre lui a enlevé de ses capacités, et l’a rendu…<br/>
<br/>
- Quoi ?<br/>
<br/>
- Ben, vous savez, euh… »<br/>
</p><p>
Anderson eut un rire bête. Sa collègue Sally Donovan, qui enseignait l’histologie, eut un rictus entendu, mais se tut. Ce fut le doyen de la faculté, Mike stamford, qui osa compléter d’une voix douce mais ferme.
</p><p>
« Impuissant ? Même si cela était le cas, je ne vois pas ce que cela a de drôle. Premièrement, cela ne doit pas être facile à vivre, surtout après ce qu’il a dû traverser. Deuxièmement, ce n’est certainement pas à ses collègues de se moquer de lui, et enfin… »
</p><p>
Stamford ne finit jamais sa phrase.
</p><p>
« Et enfin, Mike, je ne comprendrai jamais cette patience que vous avez avec la crétinerie congénitale d’Anderson. Ou alors c’est justement parce qu’Anderson est impuissant que vous avez pitié de lui ? Pas la peine de demander à ta femme, Anderson, je ne sais que trop ce qu’elle me répondra. Je pense que cela fait bien longtemps qu’elle n’a pas pu évaluer la qualité de ta force virile, et le fait que tu aies passé les fêtes de fin d’année seul ne sont pas bon signe. Enfin, seul… sans te femme, en tous les cas. Le professeur Donovan sera peut-être plus en mesure de me répondre, en fait. »
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
La diatribe, débitée à toute vitesse par une voix coupante, sortait de la bouche d’un chargé de TD. Sherlock Holmes n’était pas à proprement parler un étudiant, mais il souhaitait assister à certains cours, et avait parfois besoin de cadavres frais pour des expériences scientifiques. Les autres étaient bien trop effrayés par cet homme étrange pour lui demander des comptes, et comme il était brillant, il avait négocié sans trop de difficulté ce poste de chargé de TD en échange de la liberté de faire ce que bon lui semble dans les couloirs de la faculté de médecine. Il semblait également avoir ses entrées à l’hôpital auquel était rattaché la faculté, et certains internes juraient l’avoir vu passer des nuits entières à la morgue.
</p><p>
« Sherlock. »
</p><p>
Mike Stamford sembla vouloir reprendre le jeune homme, soupira, se leva, et prenant par le bras le chargé de TD, l’entraina en dehors de la salle où Anderson, suffoqué de rage, tentait de reprendre ses esprits pour répondre.
</p><p>
« Tu ne me facilites pas les choses, Sherlock.<br/>
<br/>
- Mon but n’est pas de vous rendre service, Mike. »<br/>
</p><p>
Mike Stamford était d’une patience infinie, mais le ton boudeur de Sherlock finit par le pousser dans ses retranchements.
</p><p>
« Sherlock, bordel, je ne peux pas te couvrir en permanence, surtout si tu te mets tous les professeurs à dos ! Plus personne ne veut travailler avec toi !<br/>
<br/>
- Cela m’est bien égal, je peux travailler seul.<br/>
<br/>
- Tu sais bien que c’est interdit par le règlement de la fac. Tu n’es pas professeur, il te faut donc un superviseur pour préparer tes travaux dirigés. »<br/>
</p><p>
Sherlock leva les yeux aux ciels.
</p><p>
« Au diable le règlement, Mike ! Je suis plus compétent que tous ces professeurs réunis ! Sans compter que la plupart des profs me laissent souvent gérer seul ces foutus TD !<br/>
<br/>
- Peut-être, mais ce n’est pas ainsi que les choses marchent. Et si tu veux continuer à avoir accès aux cours, ou à la morgue, tu dois obéir, Sherlock. »
</p><p>
Le doyen soupira.
</p><p>
« Je t’aurais bien pris pour travailler avec moi, mais mon programme est déjà établi jusqu’à la fin de l’année. Cependant, le professeur Watson n’a encore aucun chargé de TD, et au vu du succès grandissant de son cours, il va sans doute avoir besoin d’aide.<br/>
<br/>
- John Watson ? Le médecin de guerre à la canne ?<br/>
<br/>
- Lui-même. Un problème avec ça ?<br/>
<br/>
- Aucun. Il a l’air aussi inintéressant que sa canne.<br/>
<br/>
- Je, quoi ? Qu’entends-tu par-là ?<br/>
<br/>
- Sa canne. Il n’en a clairement pas besoin, c’est une claudication psychosomatique, due à son stress post-traumatique. Rien que de très banal.<br/>
<br/>
- Sherlock, le professeur Watson a été au front, et je ne pense pas que cette partie de sa vie ait été une partie de plaisir. Montre-lui un peu de respect, si tu en es capable. »<br/>
</p><p>
Ce fut au tour du jeune chargé de soupirer.
</p><p>
« Je suppose que cela fait partie des conventions sociales à respecter ? Sois un gentil chargé de TD et aide le pauvre professeur blessé qui n’est pas vraiment blessé. Vaste blague. Vaste perte de temps.<br/>
<br/>
- Sherlock. »
</p><p>
Le ton du doyen était sec et sans appel. Il devait apprécier le professeur en question. Sherlock n’avait de toute façon pas le choix : s’il voulait continuer à avoir ses entrées à la fac et à la morgue, il lui faudrait obéir à Mike, et travailler avec ce professeur.
</p><p>
« Très bien. J’irai le voir. Ça ne pourra pas être pire qu’avec le couple de clowns de toute façon.<br/>
<br/>
- Le couple de clown ? »<br/>
</p><p>
Sherlock eut un sourire en coin, et désigna de la tête la salle de pause qu’ils venaient de quitter. Le doyen retint de justesse un sourire, et gronda, mais sans que celui-ci ne soit dupe, le jeune scientifique.
</p><p>
« Demain, tu vas voir le professeur Watson, et tu lui dis que tu viens de ma part. »
</p><p>
Sherlock acquiesça, puis prit congé.
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
Il ne connaissait pas ce professeur encore, n’ayant pas eu l’occasion de le croiser, mais il ne se faisait pas d’illusions. Personne ici n’était vraiment digne d’intérêt. Il tolérait Mike car son indulgence lui avait permis d’entrer à la faculté ; il était courtois avec Molly Hooper, la médecin légiste, car elle lui garantissait un accès à la morgue ; mais en dehors de ces deux personnes, Sherlock Holmes n’avait ni l’envie, ni le besoin de se lier à quiconque.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PREMIERE RENCONTRE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING : pensées suicidaires, tentative de suicide mentionnée, harcèlement scolaire</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, Sherlock se rendit donc à contrecœur dans le bureau du professeur Watson. Il était bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair dès le départ : il n’avait pas besoin du professeur, et ne venait travailler avec lui qu’à la demande du doyen.</p><p>Alors qu’il marchait à grand pas dans le couloir menant au bureau attribué au professeur d’anatomie, il fut bousculé par un jeune étudiant, visiblement bouleversé. Super. Encore un étudiant en pleine crise d’angoisse qui allait sangloter dans les toilettes. Le jeune scientifique scanna rapidement la silhouette qui marchait devant lui d’un pas hésitant, les épaules courbées, les mains qui se crispaient par moment sur les cuisses, et il rectifia son jugement : c’était plus que du stress, il y avait de la peur dans l’attitude du jeune homme. Sherlock allait l’effacer de sa mémoire, rien d’intéressant ici, quand il se rendit compte que l’étudiant semblait prendre la même direction que lui. Génial. Il allait devoir patienter, en plus.</p><p>L’étudiant s’arrêta en effet devant le bureau du professeur Watson, et hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper. De mieux en mieux. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. A ce rythme-là, il risquait de perdre de précieuses minutes, et il savait de source sûre que de nouveaux cadavres arrivaient dans un quart d’heure à la morgue. Son temps était précieux, cet étudiant n’avait pas intérêt à lui en faire perdre davantage.</p><p>« Entrez ! »</p><p>Une voix lasse mais chaude interrompit le monologue interne du chargé de TD. Le temps qu’il revienne à la réalité, l’étudiant était entré dans le bureau et avait refermé la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul dans le couloir, rongeant son frein. Une dizaine de minute s’écoula, pendant lesquelles Sherlock maudit consciencieusement Mike Stamford, le règlement de la faculté et l’étudiant inconnu. N’y tenant plus, il alla frapper à la porte, et entra sans attendre de réponse.</p><p> </p><p>La scène à l’intérieur avait de quoi déconcerter. L’étudiant était assis dans un fauteuil en face du bureau du professeur, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le professeur était debout, à environ un mètre de distance, la main crispée sur sa canne, exhalant un mélange d’empathie envers l’élève et de colère envers... quelqu’un ?</p><p>Colère qui fut vite redirigée vers l’intrus, à en croire le regard virulent que lui lança le professeur à son entrée.</p><p>« Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné l’autorisation d’entrer. »</p><p>Il en fallait plus à Sherlock pour être déstabilisé.</p><p>« Je viens de la part du docteur Stamford, et je n’ai pas toute la matinée, je suis –<br/>
<br/>
- Apparemment convaincu que les règles ne s’appliquent pas à vous. Vous voyez bien que ce n’est pas le moment, repassez dans l’après-midi, je suis ici jusqu’à 18 heures après mon dernier cours. »</p><p>Et sur ces mots, le professeur à la canne raidit sa mâchoire et leva légèrement son menton, comme pour mettre Sherlock au défi de lui répondre. Celui-ci resta immobile, bouche-bée. C’était bien la première fois qu’un de ses référents ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par son aplomb, et il devait reconnaître que ça lui plaisait. Il décida de tester davantage son futur collègue.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Changeant complètement d’attitude, il accrocha un sourire enjôleur à ses lèvres, et adoucit son regard, tout en se rapprochant du professeur.</p><p>« Professeur Watson, je dois absolument vous - »</p><p>Habituellement, il suffisant de quelques secondes pour que la cible de ses démonstrations de charme se laisse séduire, et baisse la garde.</p><p>« Je pensais avoir été clair, monsieur…<br/>
<br/>
- Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. »</p><p>Sherlock lui adressa un sourire suave. Le professeur se raidit davantage.</p><p>« Mr Holmes, je vous prierai de bien sortir de mon bureau, ce n’est absolument pas le moment, je ne voudrais pas avoir à me répéter. Revenez-me voir ce soir, entre 17 et 18 heures. »</p><p>Le regard noir qu’il lança à Sherlock ne laissa pas le moindre doute à celui-ci : son charme n’avait clairement pas fonctionné. Curieux. Inhabituel. Intéressant.</p><p>En quittant le bureau du professeur, Sherlock dut reconnaître que non seulement John Watson n’était finalement pas si ennuyeux que ça, mais qu’il pourrait même se révéler digne d’intérêt. Il attendait avec impatience la fin de la journée.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>********************</p>
</div><br/><p>De l’extérieur, John Watson était un homme simple. Il avait été élevé par des parents comme on en trouve des milliers en Angleterre, pas explicitement pauvres, mais n’appartenant pas encore à la classe moyenne, poussant leurs enfants à s’élever socialement, dans la mesure du possible. Enfant intelligent et bienveillant, il était donc devenu médecin.</p><p>John Watson était un homme simple, comme ses amis de la faculté aimaient à lui répéter. Une pinte de bière à la main, une jolie fille sous son bras, et il était satisfait. John ne se vexait pas, et reconnaissait les faits lui-même. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à se contenter des plaisirs simples de la vie ?<br/>
John Watson était un homme simple. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qui se laissent porter par les évènements de la vie, sans chercher à planifier quoi que ce soit. Une occasion s’était présentée pour s’enrôler dans l’armée, et assez naturellement, John l’avait saisie. Après tout, cela payait bien les études, et lui permettait d’aider financièrement sa famille. Il n’y voyait aucun inconvénient.</p><p>John Watson était tout sauf un homme simple, et la guerre avait fait exploser, au sens propre comme au figuré, sa carapace d’homme ordinaire. En sa qualité de médecin, le capitaine Watson avait été confronté à la mort de plusieurs de ses camarades, et l’avait lui-même frôlé plusieurs fois sous le ciel d’Afghanistan. Et contrairement à ce que ses parents et ses amis de la faculté avaient pu croire, ces expériences n’avaient pas effrayé John Watson. Non, bien au contraire, cela l’avait exalté. Il s’était senti plus vivant que jamais.</p><p> </p><p>John Watson était tout sauf un homme simple. L’Afghanistan avait ouvert en lui des portes qu’il ne soupçonnait pas, des portes qu’il n’avait pas réussi à refermer, malgré toute sa volonté. Cela aurait pourtant été plus simple pour lui : ses parents ne l’auraient pas renié, et il aurait pu rester plus longtemps au sein de son régiment, s’il était resté l’homme simple que tout le monde connaissait. Mais John Watson était entier, et incapable de mentir.</p><p>Il n’était pas un homme simple, soit. L’effet combiné de ces prises de conscience, du rejet de ses proches, des ténèbres qu’il sentait en lui depuis son retour à Londres l’amenèrent à quasiment commettre l’irréparable. Il n’avait pas spécialement prémédité son geste, mais après une énième nuit de cauchemars, et un énième matin à contempler le vide de sa vie, il s’était levé, avait emporté sa canne et son pistolet de service - un Sig-Sauer qu’il avait conservé sans autorisation – et était parti pour une promenade. Ce matin de juillet, il s’était arrêté en haut de la passerelle du Millenium, et le vent s’élevant de la Tamise avait semblé l’appeler.</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, il s’était avéré que ce n’était pas le vide qui murmurait son nom, mais son ancien co-interne Mike Stamford. Ils avaient échangé deux mots, John avait mentionné en passant son absence d’occupation, et Mike lui avait parlé d’un poste à leur ancienne faculté. Depuis ce jour, le pistolet était resté sagement rangé dans le tiroir de la commode de sa chambre ; et les deux hommes partageaient leur déjeuner, tout d’abord dans le parc de la faculté, et depuis septembre et la rentrée scolaire, dans le bureau de l’un ou de l’autre.</p><p>Le traumatisme de l’Afghanistan était encore présent, mais John l’avait verrouillé au plus profond de lui. Il n’était peut-être pas un homme simple, mais il pouvait présenter une façade lisse au monde. Et dès la rentrée, pour s’assurer que sa nouvelle façade ne soit pas percée à jour, il entreprit de maintenir une distance avec toutes ses nouvelles relations, collègues comme étudiants : sans relation personnelle, pas de risque d’être blessé ou rejeté.</p><p> </p><p>	Quelques mois s’étaient écoulés depuis, sans que rien de notable n’arrive : un nombre apparemment grandissant d’étudiant s’intéressait à ses cours, Mike continuait de lui rendre visite quotidiennement. Tout cela importait peu. La nouvelle année arriva, John passa la nuit seul, comme à son habitude, et attendit patiemment la reprise des cours.<br/>
Mais en l’espace d’une matinée, par un clair matin de janvier, deux choses particulières se produisirent.</p><p>Peu de temps après la rentrée de septembre, John avait par hasard été témoin d’une scène de harcèlement envers l’un de ses élèves, Henry Knight. Fidèle à sa décision, il n’était pas intervenu, mais il n’avait pu s’empêcher de garder un œil discret sur l’étudiant à partir de ce moment. Celui-ci avait dû sentir une certaine sollicitude dans l’attitude du professeur, car il paraissait plus en confiance lors de ses cours, et était venu plusieurs fois discuter avec lui lors de ses horaires de bureau ; mais cela n’avait pas été plus loin.</p><p> </p><p>Or, ce vendredi matin de janvier, Henry avait débarqué dans son bureau, visiblement bouleversé, et s’était effondré dans un fauteuil, incapable de s’exprimer. John avait senti sa carapace lisse se fissurer, et s’était promis de tout faire pour aider l’étudiant. Il le laissa pleurer un temps, puis, quand il sentit que les sanglots s’estompaient, il se rapprocha légèrement de son élève.</p><p>« Henry… Henry, vous n’avez pas besoin de tout me dire, mais je suis là pour vous, d’accord ? Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin. Je n’ai pas de cours ce matin, je dois simplement corriger des TDs, mais vous pouvez rester là, d’accord ? »</p><p>L’élève, encore essoufflé de sa crise de larmes, hocha la tête, ses yeux encore humides brillant de reconnaissance. John Watson avait souri, gentiment, comme on sourit à un enfant qui se calme après une chute violente.</p><p>« Je – les autres – je…. Mon père, vous savez… »</p><p>John savait. Il avait entendu les remarques, les murmures, les soupçons. Henry Knight avait été témoin de la mort de son père. L’enquête avait conclu à un suicide, l’homme ayant été retrouvé pendu. Henry en gardait des séquelles évidentes, et avait notamment déclenché une crise d’angoisse assez violente le jour où on leur avait expliqué les différentes lésions déclenchées par les différents types de pendaison. Cet épisode, loin de lui gagner la sympathie de ses camarades, avait contribué à sceller sa réputation de « mec bizarre », et Henry avait depuis subi un harcèlement en règle : moqueries, isolation, insultes. Le fait qu’il soit un excellent élève n’aidait pas, la jalousie de ses harceleurs attisant leur besoin de l’humilier.</p><p>« Je sais. Vous n’avez pas besoin de m’expliquer, Henry.<br/>
<br/>
- Mais si, justement, je dois ! Mon père – mon père n’est pas – ne s’est pas, j’en suis sûr, vous comprenez, les lésions ne collent pas ! Et personne ne me croit ! Personne, pas même le professeur Frankland ! Il m’a… m’a traité de fou, et les autres -ils – ils les a encouragé -et … »</p><p>Henry refondit en larmes. John se crispa. Le professeur Frankland dirigeait le laboratoire de chimie de la faculté, et enseignait principalement en première année. John ne le connaissait pas du tout, mais il ne pouvait cautionner un tel comportement de la part d’un professeur.</p><p> </p><p>C’est à ce moment précis que la deuxième chose se produisit. La porte de son bureau s’ouvrit brusquement, et un homme entra sans plus de cérémonie. Passé le choc de la surprise, vint le choc de la vision. Ce nouveau visiteur était tout simplement beau. Grand, d’une pâleur de marbre grec, des cheveux bouclés dont le lustre attirait le regard, des yeux oscillants entre le gris, le vert et le bleu… John Watson sentit s’ouvrir en lui une autre des portes qu’il avait soigneusement verrouillées. C’était trop pour lui, trop en une seule matinée. Il ne pouvait pas tout gérer, la priorité était d’aider Henry.</p><p>Il utilisa sa colère envers Frankland, et la dirigea vers l’inconnu. Et puis d’abord, qui était-il pour se permettre d’agir de la sorte ?</p><p>« Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné l’autorisation d’entrer. »</p><p>S’il espérait des excuses, il en fut pour ses frais. L’inconnu répondit d’un ton impatient, presque insolent.</p><p>« Je viens de la part du docteur Stamford, et je n’ai pas toute la matinée, je suis –<br/>
<br/>
- Apparemment convaincu que les règles ne s’appliquent pas à vous. Vous voyez bien que ce n’est pas le moment, repassez dans l’après-midi, je suis ici jusqu’à 18 heures après mon dernier cours.<br/>
<br/>
- Professeur Watson, je dois absolument vous - »</p><p><br/>
</p><p>John Watson était positivement furieux. Le culot de cet homme ! Ce devait être le chargé de TD dont Stamford lui avait parlé… Si c’était le cas, l’homme promettait d’être un sacré numéro à gérer. Mais le professeur n’était pas homme à se laisser dominer, et encore moins à se laisser faussement séduire, tout Apollon que soit l’inconnu.</p><p>« Je pensais avoir été clair, monsieur…<br/>
<br/>
- Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.<br/>
<br/>
- Mr Holmes, je vous prierai de bien sortir de mon bureau, ce n’est absolument pas le moment, je ne voudrais pas avoir à me répéter. Revenez-me voir ce soir, entre 17 et 18 heures. »</p><p>	Au grand soulagement de John, le chargé de TD finit par obéir. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Cette journée était éprouvante, et il n’était même pas midi ! Il chassa l’image de Sherlock Holmes de son esprit, et se retourna vers Henry.</p><p> </p><p>Celui-ci avait profité de l’interruption du chargé pour se calmer, et avait séché ses larmes.</p><p>« Je – je dois y aller, j’ai un cours dans 5 minutes. Merci, professeur Watson, et, pardon, pardon pour – euh – je suis désolé de…<br/>
<br/>
- Henry, c’est à moi de m’excuser. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici, à toute heure, c’est bien clair ? Et je vais avoir un mot avec le professeur Frankland à votre sujet.<br/>
<br/>
- Oh non, ce – ce n’est pas nécessaire, vraiment, je vous assure, je -. »</p><p>Henry semblait plus effrayé que soulagé à cette perspective, aussi John n’insista pas.</p><p>« Très bien, si vous n’y tenez pas. Mais Henry, j’insiste, n’hésitez jamais à venir me voir. Ma porte vous est ouverte. »</p><p>Le jeune étudiant sourit timidement, remercia encore, et sortit. John se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, et il devait encore affronter son nouveau chargé de TD. Ses pensées se portèrent vers l’énergumène qu’était Sherlock Holmes. Il avait entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur son compte, et si la moitié d’entre elles étaient vraies, il allait devoir affronter des scènes plus incongrues que celle de ce matin.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>John se surprit à sourire. Ce chargé promettait d’être un sacré défi à gérer, mais étonnamment, cela lui plaisait ; et il attendit avec impatience la fin de la journée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PREMIER TD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les choses se mettent tout doucement en place... Il va falloir être patient avec ces deux-là!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une semaine plus tard, Sherlock ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce professeur Watson.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Le scientifique était habitué à obtenir ce qu’il voulait des autres professeurs, que ce soit par son charme, ou par son ton cassant ; mais John Watson ne semblait sensible à aucune de ses deux armes habituelles. Leur premier contact lui avait montré un professeur qui ne s’en laisserait pas conter, leurs réunions suivantes avaient été du même acabit. Leurs échanges avaient été vifs, mais stimulants, intéressants même, et pour une fois, absolument pas belliqueux. Au contraire, John Watson avait qualifié certaines de ses idées de « remarquables » et de « brillantes », ce qui avait étrangement touché Sherlock.<br/>
<br/>
Son nouveau référent avait tenu non seulement à organiser les TD avec lui, mais également à être présent lors du premier TD de Sherlock, ce qui avait presque déstabilisé le jeune chargé. Habituellement, les professeurs utilisaient justement le temps libéré par le TD pour vaquer à leurs occupations diverses, recherche, écriture de mémoire, quelque soient les noms pompeux qu’ils donnaient à leurs travaux inutiles. A quoi bon avoir un chargé de TD pour son cours s’il souhaitait y assister ?<br/>
<br/>
Il ne pouvait pas douter des capacités de Sherlock, pas après leurs sessions de préparation. Ils avaient passé tous les après-midis de la semaine précédente dans le bureau du professeur, à réviser les exercices à donner aux élèves. John voulait insister sur certaines techniques très pointues de sauvetage en milieu non-hospitalier ; Sherlock était plus intéressé par l’analyse post-mortem de certaines parties du corps.</p><p>
A sa propre surprise, il s’était plié à la décision du professeur.<br/>
<br/>
Sa deuxième surprise était donc la présence du professeur à ce TD.<br/>
<br/>
La troisième fut son propre comportement et celui du docteur lors dudit TD.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sherlock n’était pas réputé pour sa patience, et s’il y avait bien deux choses qu’il ne supportait pas, c’était qu’on lui pose une question stupide auquel il était obligé de répondre, et de devoir répéter plusieurs fois la même chose ; ce qui, malheureusement, était le lot quotidien de tout enseignant. Quand il avait accepté le poste de chargé de TD, il avait espéré que cela lui donnerait A/ l’occasion de rencontrer d’autres esprits aussi brillants que le sien, B/ l’occasion de tester certaines de ses théories sur de vrais corps.<br/>
</p><p>Au final, les règles de la faculté étaient bien trop strictes pour qu’il puisse se livrer à des expériences intéressantes, et l’écrasante majorité des élèves s’était révélé être des idiots, le petit pourcentage restant étant des crétins finis. Aussi ces séances de TD étaient un véritable calvaire pour Sherlock, et il en comptait chaque pénible minute. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait commencé les TD, il était presque curieux de voir comment la séance allait se passer. La préparation s’était étonnamment bien passée, et Sherlock devait reconnaître qu’il avait apprécié de travailler avec le professeur Watson. Il était à l’évidence plus que compétent, mais à la différence des autres, ne semblait pas en tirer une quelconque fierté. Il avait de plus un sens de la répartie qui amusait Sherlock. Celui-ci avait assisté à une petite scène entre Anderson et Watson où le professeur de toxicologie avait été mouché sans même comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait, ce qui avait fortement réjoui le scientifique.<br/>
<br/>
En ce mardi après-midi, Sherlock se dirigeait donc vers son premier TD partagé avec le professeur Watson. Les poumons et toutes les blessures liées à cet organe étaient le sujet principal d’étude, aussi plusieurs troncs avaient été posés dans la salle. Depuis le couloir, Sherlock pouvait sentir l’odeur familière du formol, et il esquissa un sourire. Il était malgré tout dans son élément. Il entra rapidement, sans un regard sur les cadavres, et installa ses affaires sur le bureau. C’est en se dirigeant vers le tronc le plus proche de lui qu’il remarqua la présence du professeur Watson. Celui-ci était installé au fond de l’amphithéâtre, et semblait corriger des copies.<br/>
<br/>
« Professeur Watson. »<br/>
<br/>
« Mr Holmes. »<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dès le départ, John Watson s’était entêté à l’appeler Mr Holmes, contrairement aux autres professeurs. Sherlock n’aimait pas spécialement qu’on l’appelle par son nom de famille, mais il n’avait étrangement pas osé reprendre le médecin. Il sentait que cette appellation était une preuve de respect de la part du professeur ; et son nom semblait presque acceptable dans sa bouche. Presque.<br/>
</p><p>Ils n’eurent pas le temps d’échanger plus car les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, et s’installèrent dans un brouhaha qui irrita Sherlock. Avant qu’il n'ait pu faire part de son agacement, le professeur Watson se leva, et s’avança lentement, aidé de sa canne, parcourant toute l’allée depuis le fond de l’amphithéâtre jusqu’au tableau. Quand enfin il s’arrêta, juste à côté de Sherlock, la salle était silencieuse, et l’attention des élèves concentrée sur le professeur.<br/>
<br/>
« Mr Holmes va vous distribuer les sujets du jour. Vous formerez des groupes de 6, et chaque groupe travaillera sur un tronc. Nous avons trois heures aujourd’hui, le sujet est plus complexe que d’habitude. »<br/>
<br/>
Il s’arrêta, balaya la salle du regard, et voyant que personne ne disait mot, enchaîna.<br/>
</p><p>« Vous connaissez mon fonctionnement. Vous pouvez échanger autant que vous voulez, mais dans un volume de bruit respectable. Il n’y pas de question idiote, et Mr Holmes et moi-même sommes à votre disposition pour tout doute que vous auriez. Le but du TD n’est pas de finir les exercices en un temps record, mais que vous ayez compris et acquis les techniques de sauvetage que nous traitons aujourd’hui. »<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock était impressionné par l’emprise que le docteur avait sur la classe. Même lui n’arrivait jamais à obtenir leur attention à ce point.<br/>
<br/>
« Mr Holmes, quand vous voulez. »<br/>
</p><p>Il y eut des rires étouffés, et Sherlock réalisa qu’il était resté immobile, tout aussi captivé que les élèves par John, alors qu’il aurait dû distribuer les livrets. Il rougit, et s’empressa d’obéir.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Les deux premières heures du TD se déroulèrent sans incident notable. Sherlock passa la majeure partie de son temps à observer le professeur. L’homme était fascinant, il n’y avait pas d’autre mot. Comment un homme d’apparence aussi ordinaire pouvait-il avoir une telle emprise sur la classe ? John était sévère, et ne laissait pas aux élèves l’occasion d’abuser de lui, mais il était d’une patience infinie avec eux et leurs questions stupides. Chose incroyable, il ne semblait jamais trouver leurs remarques idiotes, même quand elles étaient exprimées pour la troisième fois de l’heure. Il expliquait, autrement, cherchait ses mots, montrait, pointait, argumentait, donnait des exemples, encore et encore, sans jamais paraître se lasser. Vraiment, c’était incompréhensible. Mais passionnant.<br/>
<br/>
« Plus qu’une demi-heure avant la fin du TD, si vous avez encore des questions, c’est maintenant ou jamais ! »<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock regarda sa montre, étonné. Le TD était passé à une vitesse folle !<br/>
<br/>
« Mr Holmes, s’il-vous-plait ? »<br/>
</p><p>Sherlock reconnut l’étudiant comme le jeune homme timide qu’il avait croisé le premier jour dans le bureau du professeur Watson. Il n’avait pas pris la peine de retenir son prénom – connaissance complètement inutile – et l’avait classé dans la catégorie des gentils idiots. Sherlock hésita à l’ignorer mais, sentant le regard de John sur lui, il se tourna vers l’élève.<br/>
<br/>
« Oui ? »<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>L’élève lui posa une question qui - il devait le reconnaître, n’était pas si stupide que cela, mais avait le malheur d’avoir été posée quelques minutes auparavant par un autre élève. Sherlock sentit sa jauge de patience se vider brusquement, et ne put se retenir de partir dans une des diatribes blessantes dont il avait le secret. Au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait, l’étudiant semblait se vider de son sang, et se ratatinait un peu plus sur place.<br/>
</p><p>Le silence de mort qui s’ensuivit réjouit d’abord Sherlock, avant de l’inquiéter. Ce silence était différent de celui qu’il obtenait habituellement. Les élèves ne semblaient pas avoir peur de lui, mais peur pour lui. Il se tourna lentement, et lut dans le visage de son collègue quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère. L’impression fut fugitive, car le professeur se tourna vers l’étudiant, et s’adressa à lui :<br/>
</p><p>« Ceci, Henry, est un exemple typique de réponse que vous obtiendrez quand vous serez sur le terrain ou en pleine opération au bloc. En situation de crise, il faut que vous réalisiez que premièrement, les gens vont souvent à l’essentiel, et ne s’embarrassent pas de politesse, et deuxièmement, ils auront rarement la patience de répéter ce que vous devez faire. Vous êtes tous de futurs médecins, vous aurez la vie de plusieurs patients entre vos mains, et une hésitation de quelques secondes peut signifier la vie ou la mort dans certains cas. »<br/>
</p><p>Les élèves étaient pendus aux lèvres du professeur, et plus personne ne semblait se soucier de Sherlock, qui pouvait contempler à loisir son collègue. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient comme jamais, et une légère rougeur était venue colorer ses joues. Sherlock lisait une multitude d’émotions en lui, colère – probablement à son encontre, mais pourquoi donc ? -, passion – il fallait vraiment qu’il assiste à un de ces cours-, empathie – envers l’élève, cet Henry, presque de la protection d’ailleurs, étrange -, diable, comment donc cet homme faisait pour ne pas exploser avec tant de sentiments en lui ?<br/>
<br/>
« Il est donc important que vous écoutiez et preniez note quand une information vous est communiquée, ce qui est, j’en suis sûr, le message que Mr Holmes voulait vous faire passer. »<br/>
</p><p>Sherlock sortit de sa transe, et prit la remontrance cachée de son collègue comme une gifle. L’impression d’avoir déçu le docteur Watson l’enveloppa, et il se sentit pris en faute, comme un gamin conscient d’être coupable. Jamais encore il n’avait ressenti ça avec les autres professeurs.<br/>
<br/>
« Cependant, comme je l’ai dit, ce TD a pour but de vous faire comprendre et acquérir les techniques, aussi vous avez le droit de vous tromper et de faire des erreurs, dans ce cadre-ci. »<br/>
</p><p>Sherlock leva les yeux, et croisa, si furtif qu’il crut l’avoir rêvé, le regard radouci du professeur Watson.<br/>
</p><p>« Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, Henry, si les choses n’étaient pas claires pour vous, vous avez bien fait de poser cette question. Et je pense que vos camarades sont ravis que vous ayez osé demander. »<br/>
<br/>
L’étudiant eut un soupir de soulagement.<br/>
<br/>
« Merci professeur Watson. Et… euh… merci Mr Holmes, je suppose ? »<br/>
</p><p>Henry lui adressa un sourire timide, et Sherlock retint un hoquet de stupeur. C’était la première fois qu’un étudiant le remerciait. Il ne sut que balbutier une suite de mots sans aucune signification, qu’Henry dut prendre comme un signe que la crise était finie, puisqu’il lui sourit une seconde fois, et retourna à ses exercices.<br/>
</p><p>Le TD se termina, et les élèves quittèrent un à un la classe, remerciant tous le professeur Watson.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Quand ils furent seuls dans la salle, le silence se chargea d’une étrange tension, et Sherlock réalisa que pour une fois dans sa vie, il était incapable de prévoir le comportement qu’allait adopter la personne en face de lui. S’il n’était pas autant déstabilisé, il aurait trouvé cela fascinant.<br/>
<br/>
« Mr Holmes.<br/>
<br/>
- Sherlock.<br/>
<br/>
- Pardon ?<br/>
<br/>
- Tout le monde m’appelle Sherlock… Je, vous… ce sera plus simple ainsi.<br/>
<br/>
- Très bien. Sherlock… »<br/>
</p><p>Le professeur se tenait droit, une partie de son poids reposant sur sa canne. Son regard fixait Sherlock, mais pas de façon agressive.<br/>
</p><p>« Je ne sais pas comment vous aviez l’habitude de travailler avec mes collègues, mais je suis pour plus de… tact dans les réponses que nous apportons à nos élèves.<br/>
<br/>
- Je comprends, Professeur Watson.<br/>
<br/>
- Appelez-moi John. Si je vous appelle Sherlock, il n’y a pas de raison que vous ne m’appeliez pas par mon prénom.<br/>
<br/>
- Oh. D’accord. Très bien.<br/>
<br/>
- Et puisque nous en sommes à l’étape des prénoms, pourquoi ne pas se tutoyer ? Ce sera quand même plus simple. Tu es le seul que je vouvoie encore.<br/>
<br/>
- ça me va. »<br/>
</p><p>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, la tension toujours présente dans la pièce. Sherlock se morigéna, ce n’était pas digne de lui, depuis quand se comportait-il comme un étudiant timide ?!<br/>
<br/>
« John. »<br/>
</p><p>John Watson sourit devant l’air grave de son jeune collègue, et imita son ton, se moquant légèrement de lui.<br/>
<br/>
« Sherlock. »<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sherlock était encore une fois pris de court. Le professeur le taquinait ? Qui était cet homme ? Il replongea dans ses pensées, analysant sans cesse leurs moments passés ensemble, tentant de trouver une solution à l’énigme qu’était son nouveau référent.<br/>
<br/>
« Sherlock ? Tu as l’air fatigué, tout va bien ? Un premier TD est toujours épuisant.<br/>
<br/>
- Je, non, pas pour moi, je ne ressens pas la fatigue, surtout pas pour quelque chose d’aussi trivial qu’un TD de ce niveau. »<br/>
</p><p>La remarque de John avait piqué Sherlock au vif, et avait fait ressortir ses habitudes. John pinça les lèvres, son regard se fit plus sombre.<br/>
</p><p>« Très bien, tant mieux alors. Nous pourrons complexifier les choses. Mais que les choses soient claires, j’attends plus de participation de ta part pendant le TD, et je ne veux plus de petite scène comme avec Henry. Surtout pas avec lui, d’ailleurs. »<br/>
</p><p>A la mention de l’élève, Sherlock lut une seconde fois une envie de protection presque paternelle dans les yeux du professeur. Encore ce Henry ! Sherlock devait absolument découvrir pourquoi le professeur tenait tant à épargner ce jeune homme. Il voulut répondre en ce sens, mais le professeur avait rassemblé ses affaires, et s’en fut sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.<br/>
<br/>
« Bonsoir Sherlock. »<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Le jeune chargé se retrouva seul dans la salle, au milieu des cadavres. Enfer ! Rien ne s’était passé comme il aurait pu le prévoir, et c’était une chose à laquelle Sherlock n’était pas habitué.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. PLAN DE BATAILLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock Holmes n’était pas exactement le genre de personne à rester sans voix après une remontrance d’un professeur. </p><p>Il était tellement habitué à ce que les gens réagissent à ce qu’il était - même si bien souvent c’était pour l’insulter ou lui faire remarquer à quel point il était différent d’eux - qu’il avait développé un excellent sens de la répartie. Quitte à se faire insulter, autant que cela soit parce que ses réponses mordantes avaient touché juste. </p><p>Pourtant, il était resté silencieux à l’issue de ce premier TD. Et Sherlock devait bien s’avouer que cela le perturbait au plus haut point.</p><p> </p><p>S’il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, le comportement entier du professeur Watson le perturbait.</p><p>John Watson le traitait avec la même politesse distante qu’il réservait à ses élèves ou ses collègues, à l’exception notable de Mike Stamford, et apparemment de Henry Knight. En dehors de leur première rencontre quelque peu électrique, le professeur avait continué sa routine, comme si l’intrusion de Sherlock dans son quotidien n’avait absolument rien changé à sa vie.</p><p>Lors de la préparation de ce TD, quand le scientifique revenait agacé de la morgue, ou vitupérant contre la stupidité du monde entier, le professeur se contentait de sourire, et commençait à travailler seul sur le sujet, laissant à Sherlock l’espace et le temps nécessaire pour se calmer. John Watson avait l’air de savoir instinctivement comment gérer Sherlock, sans pour autant paraître s’y intéresser.</p><p>C’était grandement inhabituel, et la scène du TD avait été la cerise sur le gâteau inhabituellement intéressant qu’était John Watson.</p><p>Or Sherlock aimait les gâteaux, d’autant plus s’ils se doublaient d’un mystère à élucider. Il décida donc de se lancer dans une étude approfondie de son collègue.</p><p> </p><p>Commencèrent alors de longues journées pour John, qui vit Sherlock assister à tous ses cours puis l’interrompre une centaine de fois avec des questions toujours plus poussées, auxquelles le docteur répondait patiemment. Le midi, Sherlock s’invitait systématiquement au déjeuner que John partageait avec Mike, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci finisse par les laisser tous les deux. L’après-midi, il surgissait dans le bureau du professeur, mentionnait ses recherches, lançait des débats, posait une question puis quittait la pièce pour y revenir deux heures plus tard, souvent avec un bocal contenant une main ou une cervelle dans du formol.</p><p>John endurait tout cela patiemment, sans jamais s’énerver, mais n’hésitant jamais à remettre Sherlock à sa place s’il coupait la parole à un étudiant lors de son cours, ou interrompait des rendez-vous dans l’après-midi. A la grande surprise du scientifique, il ne semblait pas non plus chercher à l’éviter, ce qui était contraire au comportement de la majorité des autres professeurs qu’il avait côtoyés. A mesure qu’il le fréquentait, il réalisait à quel point l’homme était fascinant : sa dualité soldat – docteur se reflétait dans tout son être et dans chacun dans ses gestes, sans pour autant que Sherlock puisse prédire auquel des deux il aurait affaire.</p><p>S’il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, Sherlock devait admettre qu’il appréciait de plus en plus leur routine quotidienne. John se révélait être un compagnon de discussion bien plus intéressant qu’il ne le laissait paraître, et il faisait très souvent une petite remarque, comme en passant, qui aidait Sherlock à avancer sur ses recherches, quels que soit le sujet du moment. Peu à peu, ce qui avait commencé comme une étude se développa en un semblant d’amitié, et on ne vit bientôt plus John sans Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>« Alors, même le grand Sherlock a rejoint les groupies de Mister Three-Continents-Watson, à ce que je vois ? »</p><p>La remarque venait évidemment d’Anderson, et malgré sa curiosité à l’égard de ce surnom, Sherlock avait continué de se diriger vers le bureau de John, comme tous les matins, sans rien répondre.</p><p>« Tu n’es pas différent des autres pour lui, il te tolère comme il tolérait Mike. Cesse de le suivre comme un petit chien, et tu verras qu’il continuera comme avant. »</p><p>Sherlock lui avait décoché un regard noir, et avait accéléré le pas. Anderson, vexé de voir que son poison n’avait pas eu l’effet désiré sur sa cible, était rentré dans son bureau, sans voir que Sherlock ne s’était pas arrêté devant le bureau de John.</p><p>Le scientifique dut cependant reconnaître que les paroles du toxicologue avaient touché un point sensible en lui. Au contraire de l’image de la machine froide qu’il se plaisait à présenter au monde, Sherlock restait profondément sensible à l’opinion des autres, notamment parce qu’il avait été sujet à du harcèlement dans son enfance. Trop intelligent pour son propre bien, et peu doué avec les normes sociales, il se mettait systématiquement à dos ses camarades de classes et ses professeurs, se retrouvant de fait isolé. L’adolescence avait été une période cruelle pour lui, et il avait cherché un réconfort dans tout ce qu’il pouvait, allant jusqu’à plonger dans la drogue.</p><p>Son grand frère, Mycroft, avait fini par le sortir du bouge dans lequel il passait ses jours, lui avait déniché un appartement, l’avait sevré de force (la nicotine était encore autorisée), et menacé de l’envoyer vivre chez leurs parents s’il ne se trouvait pas une occupation digne de son cerveau. Fasciné par la chimie et les effets des maladies et médicaments divers sur le corps humain, Sherlock avait harcelé le doyen de la faculté de médecine, Mike Stamford, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci accepte de le prendre comme chargé de TD à la faculté.</p><p>Depuis, Sherlock vivotait dans une sorte de routine plus ou moins satisfaisante. Le doyen le laissait plutôt libre de faire ce qu’il voulait, tant qu’il respectait ses engagements de chargé de TD.</p><p>Jusqu’à sa rencontre avec John Watson.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock dut admettre qu’il appréciait l’homme bien plus qu’il ne voulait se l’avouer, et que la pique d’Anderson le blessait car il avait peur de la vérité qu’elle pouvait contenir. Comme chaque fois que ses émotions apparaissaient, il les enfouit profondément en lui, et décida de se prouver qu’il n’avait pas besoin du professeur. Il aurait normalement dû préparer un TD avec John, mais son orgueil prit le dessus, et Sherlock décida de consacrer sa journée à ses activités de recherche.<br/>
Il passa donc la journée à la morgue avec Molly, étudiant les effets post-mortem de coups de cravache sur un cadavre arrivé la veille. Quelques semaines auparavant, une telle activité l’aurait passionné et il serait resté concentré, mais ce jour-là, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de se tourner sans cesse vers le professeur.</p><p>On était un mardi, John donnait donc un cours d’anatomie aux internes de 6e année. Avait-il réalisé que Sherlock n’était pas venu pour la première fois depuis leur premier TD ? Et ce midi, attendrait-il que Sherlock se joigne à lui pour déjeuner, ou irait-il rejoindre Mike Stamford ? Que ferait-il ensuite ? S’inquiéterait-il de l’absence de son chargé de TD ? Ou au contraire, serait-il heureux d’être enfin libéré de sa présence ?</p><p>Les questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, ne lui laissant que peu de répit. Il devait lutter de toute sa volonté pour les enfermer dans la nouvelle aile de son palais mental, dédiée à son référent. Depuis le TD, Sherlock avait estimé que tout ce qui touchait à John Watson méritait d’être sauvegardé dans son esprit - pour qu’il puisse l’analyser en toute objectivité, évidemment.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l’après-midi touchait à sa fin, il était irrité, agacé, et avait répondu sèchement à la proposition de Molly d’aller prendre un café avec elle. Quand elle l’avait quitté, le laissant enfin seul dans le laboratoire, il s’était octroyé un patch de nicotine pour se calmer. Le rush de la substance dans son cerveau l’avait soulagé un temps, mais cela n’avait pas duré, et il avait soudainement pris conscience qu’il n’en avait plus eu le besoin ces dernières semaines – depuis qu’il fréquentait John Watson. A son grand regret, il avait dû admettre qu’Anderson avait raison : il avait développé une nouvelle addiction, et elle risquait d’être plus compliquée à gérer que la nicotine ou l’héroïne. Se procurer ces substances n’avait rien de sorcier, mais comment s’assurer que John ne finirait pas par le fuir, ou le rejeter, comme tous les autres ? Il s’était donc appliqué deux autres patchs de nicotine, et avait entreprit de réfléchir à son problème.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock n’avait jamais su comment se faire des amis. C’était un concept qui lui était complètement étranger, et les rares personnes qui semblaient le tolérer ou l’apprécier dans une moindre mesure – Molly, Stamford, Mme Hudson, sa logeuse et récemment John – étaient trop différents pour qu’il en tire une quelconque recette à appliquer. Il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi certains restaient à ses côtés sans l’insulter, voire même, semblaient l’apprécier. Cela le dépassait, et comme il n’avait aucun moyen de contrôler cela, il avait besoin d’une autre option. Devenir ami avec John Watson serait un premier pas pour le garder auprès de lui, mais il ne savait pas comment procéder. Etaient-ils seulement déjà amis ? Ou est-ce que John le considérait comme un collègue, une connaissance fréquentable uniquement dans le cadre de la faculté ? Il faudrait qu’il creuse le sujet.</p><p>Une autre option, basée sur son expérience de drogué, était de se jouer des addictions des autres. Tout le monde avait une envie, un désir secret, plus ou moins fort. Et Sherlock était assez doué pour déterrer ce genre de choses. Sous l’apparente façade lisse de John Watson, Sherlock avait deviné de noirs désirs. Le professeur aimait l’adrénaline, l’incertitude, le fait de devoir toujours être sur le qui-vive. Sherlock pouvait lui offrir tout cela. S’il adaptait son comportement de manière à toujours être imprévisible, pour que John ne sache jamais vraiment sur quel pied danser et soit toujours dans l’expectative, Sherlock s’assurait que John reste longtemps auprès de lui.</p><p>Enfin, sa dernière option, également basée sur son passage par le monde de la drogue, était l’utilisation du désir. Désir sexuel, s’entend. Sherlock n’aimait pas trop y penser, et avait tenté, avec plus ou moins de succès, de supprimer certains souvenirs de cette période, mais il lui était arrivé plus d’une fois d’échanger des prestations contre un peu de cocaïne. A bien y réfléchir, il n’avait cependant aucune idée de ce que le professeur dirait s’il lui faisait des avances. Après tout, il n’avait absolument pas réagi à sa tentative de séduction lors de leur première rencontre. Hétéro donc ? Hétéro homophobe ? Sherlock savait qu’il était beau, on le lui avait assez répété, mais il n’en tirait aucune fierté. Simplement, c’était un avantage non négligeable, qui l’aidait parfois à obtenir certaines choses plus rapidement. Et quand il le voulait, il pouvait séduire des hommes, hétéro ou non : qui ne serait pas flatté qu’un tel homme s’intéresse à vous ? Il devait cependant acquérir plus de données sur le professeur avant d’envisager cet angle d’attaque.</p><p> </p><p>Se relevant de la chaise dans laquelle il s’était avachi, les mains jointes sous son menton, Sherlock sourit, satisfait. Son plan était établi. Il continuerait à fréquenter John Watson, et à agir comme il le faisait, afin de nourrir son addiction à l’adrénaline. Il allait également s’imposer de plus en plus dans ses journées, afin de voir où John mettrait la limite. Et enfin, il fallait qu’il en apprenne davantage sur la vie amoureuse et sexuelle du professeur pour voir s’il pouvait utiliser ceci à son avantage.</p><p>Somme toute, c’était un plan assez simple à mettre en place, et qui requérait de Sherlock qu’il reste lui-même. Que demander de plus ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. PREMIER MANQUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Après Sherlock, c'est au tour de John de se poser des questions... et de rêvasser.<br/>On est encore loin de tout smut, pas encore de TW  non  plus, mais John commence à perdre contrôle sur le fil de ses pensées...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Watson, lui, s’était d’abord inquiété de ne pas voir Sherlock. Il avait pris l’habitude de ses visites quotidiennes, et l’absence du jeune chargé lui avait fait prendre conscience de la place qu’il lui avait accordé dans sa vie. Le manque que cela avait créé en lui l’avait surpris, et il s’en était effrayé. Lui qui avait tant pris soin de ne pas créer de liens plus forts que ceux strictement nécessaires à la survie, avait contre toute attente développé une dépendance à un des hommes les plus imprévisibles qu’il avait rencontré. </p><p>Erreur monumentale.</p><p>La présence de Sherlock n’avait jamais été un fardeau pour lui, le jeune chargé l’avait tout de suite intrigué, stimulé par ses questions, sa façon d’être. Sherlock semblait ne rien attendre de lui, et cela convenait parfaitement au professeur Watson. Il avait passé assez de temps à faire ce qu’on attendait de lui, et n’aspirait désormais qu’à une vie tranquille. C’est du moins ce qu’il avait pensé.</p><p>Mais l’absence de Sherlock lui avait ouvert les yeux : il avait pris goût à l’étrangeté de son collègue, à leurs discussions décousues, à leurs sujets tordus, à leurs fous rires devant la bêtise de certains élèves (et d’Anderson). Et cette découverte avait laissé comme un goût de peur dans la bouche de John. Il avait appris de ses erreurs, il était hors de question qu’il s’attache à Sherlock comme il s’était attaché à Bill. Il devait absolument apprendre à se passer de Sherlock, il ne pouvait pas le laisser sciemment prendre autant de place dans son quotidien. </p><p> </p><p>Les dernières semaines lui avaient permis de découvrir le jeune chargé, et John était effaré de réaliser à quelle vitesse l’homme lui était devenu familier.</p><p>Il savait que Sherlock était loin d’être le scientifique froid et impénétrable qu’il se targuait d’être, au vu du léger rouge que les compliments de John faisaient apparaître sur ses joues. </p><p>Il savait qu’en entrant dans une pièce, Sherlock devenait naturellement le centre de l’attention, mais pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons, et que cela finissait très souvent en injures et remarques cinglantes.</p><p>Il savait que Sherlock était sans doute aussi seul que lui, mais par choix, et que donc il choisissait actuellement d’être avec John. A vrai dire, c’était un des éléments qui laissait le professeur perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Sherlock trouvait dans sa compagnie qui justifiait sa présence quasi-constante à ses côtés.</p><p>Au-delà de toutes ces considérations, le docteur gardait également en lui la première impression qu’il avait eu du jeune chargé, et le trouble qui l’avait étreint. Pour éviter que cette porte en lui ne se rouvre, il l’avait verrouillée à double tour, et s’était efforcé de maintenir une attitude détachée en toute circonstance face à son collègue. </p><p>La situation était déjà bien assez complexe pour qu’il y rajoute une attirance incongrue, digne d’un collégien pré-pubère ; sans compter qu’il voyait bien le désintéressement total de Sherlock envers les nombreux étudiants et étudiantes qui tombaient en pamoison devant lui.</p><p>John Watson avait sa fierté et son honneur, et il ne ferait jamais aucune proposition qui puisse poser de problème éthique au sein de la faculté, ou inspirer un quelconque mépris de Sherlock à son égard. Il devait certes se détacher de son jeune chargé, mais John était assez lucide pour comprendre que le mal était partiellement fait, et qu’à l’heure actuelle, la présence de Sherlock lui apportait plus que son absence.</p><p>Son instinct de survie lui soufflait de se méfier de ce qu’il sentait naître en lui ; mais John avait l’impression de réapprendre à vivre depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune chargé. Et pour le moment, la balance penchait du côté de cette pulsion de vie.</p><p> </p><p>John ne s’était jamais considéré comme particulièrement intelligent, mais il avait suffisamment de bon sens pour réaliser une analyse rapide et efficace d’une situation : il savait parfaitement quels comportements faisaient fuir son chargé de TD. Pour maintenir Sherlock à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible, il lui fallait donc agir de manière exactement inverse.</p><p>Sherlock avait l’habitude d’être insulté ou repoussé par les autres ?<br/>
</p><p>John le couvrirait de compliments - cette partie était plutôt facile, l’homme était incroyable et John était toujours à deux doigts de s’extasier devant ses découvertes- et servirait de médiateur entre Sherlock et l’égo des autres.</p><p>Sherlock était constamment dans un rapport de séduction, conscient ou non,  pour arriver à ses fins ?<br/>
</p><p>John deviendrait son ami, et lui montrerait que des amis s’entraident naturellement, sans arrière-pensée.</p><p>Il lui faudrait plus que jamais fermer la porte à ses émotions, mais John s’en savait capable ; et surtout, il savait que l’enjeu en valait la peine. Il était prêt à tout pour conserver l’étincelle de vie que Sherlock avait rallumée en lui.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, fidèle à sa décision, John avait donc décidé de ne pas faire de remarque quand Sherlock était arrivé comme tous les mercredi matin, sans explication ni mention de son absence de la veille. Après tout, au vu des nombreuses heures passées ensemble, ils étaient en avance sur le programme de leurs TD, et Sherlock avait également des travaux de recherche à poursuivre. John ne devait pas s’attendre - ne pouvait pas exiger de son chargé qu’il vienne le voir tous les jours.</p><p>Son jeune collègue – ami ? John ne savait pas trop encore – semblait particulièrement excité ce jour-là, et ne cessait de fixer le professeur d’une manière qui le mettait mal à l’aise. Il se sentit presque observé, étudié, comme si Sherlock attendait une réaction de sa part par rapport à… quelque chose ? Il était trop fatigué pour analyser la chose. </p><p>Après sa journée passée seule, le professeur avait peu dormi la nuit dernière, perturbé par un cauchemar d’une violence rare qui l’avait laissé épuisé au petit matin. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait plus eu de rêves aussi vivides. Il voulut cacher la chose à son chargé, et le lança sur un sujet de TD particulièrement complexe que Sherlock avait souhaité aborder auparavant.</p><p>Heureux comme un enfant à qui on venait d’octroyer un paquet de bonbons, Sherlock se lança dans le sujet, et John le laissa déblatérer sans trop l’écouter, mais en l’observant en détail pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre. Il n’avait aucune arrière-pensée au départ, mais son esprit profita de sa fatigue pour faire sauter un de ses verrous intérieurs, et  l’emmena dans une toute autre direction.</p><p>Il avait remarqué les pommettes saillantes, comme dessinées, les lèvres charnues, les yeux si vivants, si animés, de cette couleur indéfinie dans laquelle il aurait pu se noyer. Il avait vu les mains aux longs doigts - presque des mains de pianiste, il s’en était fait la réflexion - ces mains donc, il les voyait voler, s’agiter dans les airs, comme souvent lorsque Sherlock était excité par un sujet. Il avait admiré le lustre des cheveux de Sherlock, dont les boucles reflétaient la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre de son bureau. Et c’était une toute autre émotion que la peur qui était née dans la bouche et le ventre de John Watson.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur était assis à son bureau, sa canne posée à côté, comme toujours. Sherlock s’installait souvent sur une chaise en face dudit bureau, puis se levait, faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce avant de se rassoir en face de John. Mais ce jour-là, il s’était rassis sur le bureau, à côté de John, et leurs têtes penchées sur les documents se frôlaient.</p><p>John se fit la remarque que Sherlock était très proche de lui. Beaucoup trop proche.</p><p>Il pouvait presque ressentir l’énergie qui parcourait le corps du jeune homme, comme quand on s’approche d’une source de chaleur. Une source de chaleur qui lui procurait de drôle d’effets, et qui le perturbait bien plus qu’il n’aurait dû l’être. John était avant toute chose un homme de principe, et il n’aurait jamais rien fait pour contrevenir aux règles qu’il se fixait. Par exemple, pas de relation avec ses élèves, ni ses collègues. La vie était bien plus simple en suivant ces règles.</p><p>Mais là, tout de suite, la présence de Sherlock à ses côtés déclenchait des scénarios complètement loufoques dans son esprit. Il se voyait saisir l’homme, presser sa bouche contre la sienne, l’entourer de ses bras, caresser son dos, passer la main dans ses cheveux si brillants – brillants ? Il devait utiliser de la lotion, des cheveux ne pouvaient pas avoir cet aspect ; il faudrait qu’il lui demande, oui, mais après, ça pouvait attendre- ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre, c’était d’embrasser cette bouche, ces lèvres qui semblaient le tenter en permanence, ce sourire si taquin, comme si Sherlock savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de John et prenait un malin plaisir à le narguer…</p><p>John secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pas plus tard que la veille, il s’était juré qu’il ne commettrait pas cette erreur, et là, il plongeait entièrement dedans !</p><p>« John, tu m’écoutes ? »</p><p>John Watson leva les yeux vers son collègue, et son visage dut refléter la confusion qu’il ressentait, car Sherlock fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« Tout va bien ? Je ne pensais pas que ce que je proposais serait compliqué à comprendre. Avec Anderson, je ne serais jamais aussi loin, mais au vu de nos échanges des dernières semaines, je me suis dit que… »</p><p>- Je ne suis pas un idiot, Sherlock. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu m’expliques mon métier. On abordera ce sujet plus tard, les élèves ne sont pas encore prêts. Pour demain, j’ai déjà préparé le TD, tu n’as qu’à lire le mail que je t’ai envoyé ce matin. Cela devrait suffire, et si ce n’est pas le cas, improvise. Je te fais confiance pour cela. »</p><p>John referma son porte-document, entreprit de ranger ses affaires, se saisit de sa canne et s’éloigna aussi rapidement qu’il le pouvait de son collègue. Arrivé dans l’encadrement de la porte de l’amphithéâtre, il se tourna, salua Sherlock d’un signe de tête sec, et s’enfuit presque.</p><p>Il aurait pu se gifler. Sherlock le prenait visiblement pour un abruti du même acabit qu’Anderson, et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de fantasmer sur lui. Après tout son beau discours de la veille, il venait de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu’il aurait fallu. Vraiment, il se demandait s’il n’était pas aussi stupide qu’Anderson !</p><p> </p><p>*************************</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock observa la silhouette s’éloigner aussi vite que lui permettait sa canne. Il ne la quitta pas du regard, et ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire. Ainsi, le professeur John Watson avait sa fierté, et semble-t-il, avait été troublé par quelque chose. Bien. C’était le signe que son plan fonctionnait. Il lui fallait maintenant passer à l’étape suivante. Il sortit son portable, et envoya un SMS.</p><p>
  <i>Je ne te pensais pas aussi susceptible. SH</i>
</p><p>John serait forcé de réagir.</p><p>D’abord parce qu’il était effectivement susceptible, et comme toute personne susceptible, il s’empresserait de nier. Ensuite parce qu’en dépit de plusieurs semaines de collaboration, ils n’avaient jamais échangé leurs numéros de téléphone, leurs mails professionnels suffisant amplement pour le moment. Et John ne manquerait pas de se demander comme Sherlock avait obtenu son numéro.</p><p>Son portable bipa plusieurs fois quelques minutes plus tard, lui donnant raison sur les deux points.</p><p>
  <i>Je ne suis pas susceptible, c’est toi qui m’insultes en me comparant à A.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Je te rappelle que je suis responsable de toi, hiérarchiquement parlant tu n’as pas à me parler sur ce ton.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Que ferais-tu si je te virais de mes TD ?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Et comment tu as eu mon numéro ???!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock s’autorisa un sourire franc. John avait plus que mordu à l’hameçon. Il lui faudrait jouer finement, mais le défi promettait d’être passionnant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. PREMIERS VERRES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Promis, j'arrête avec l'introspection (pour le moment), et on passe à l'action!<br/>Sherlock, John, un restaurant italien... un sentiment de déjà-vu? </p><p>Je suis tellement fan de cette scène, je me devais la réécrire à ma sauce... So à votre santé et à celle de nos deux idiots préférés!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait maintenant dix semaines et quatre jours que Sherlock était entré dans la vie de John Watson, et depuis approximativement dix semaines, trois jours et quelques heures, le professeur luttait pour ne pas tomber sous le charme de son chargé de TD.</p><p>Les deux amis – car oui, bien que cela semble extrêmement rapide, John devait bien reconnaître que leur relation avait évolué et n’était plus que professionnelle – passaient tant de temps ensemble que sa routine en avait été perturbée. Il lui arrivait désormais de rester après 18 heures à la faculté, simplement pour continuer d’échanger avec le scientifique. Ils avaient toujours de nouveaux sujets à aborder, des cas à étudier, des problèmes à résoudre, qui les amenaient à travailler jusque tard dans la soirée. Plus d’une fois, John avait été surpris de découvrir qu’il était plus de 21 heures. Soucieux de la santé de Sherlock – bien plus que de la sienne – il prit l’habitude de commander, chinois, indien ou thaï selon les jours, et ils mangeaient ensemble, débattant encore.</p><p>S’il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, John savait pertinemment que Sherlock n’avait pas besoin de lui pour ses études, et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le chargé semblait le tolérer, lui, alors qu’il n’était pas plus intelligent qu’un autre. Sherlock, à l’inverse, l’était, et même plus encore : l’homme était brillant. Son seul problème semblait être la compréhension des autres êtres humains. Aussi John se consolait en se disant qu’il pouvait éventuellement servir de traducteur à Sherlock sur ce point-là. Restait à savoir si son ami appréciait ou non cette aide, et si c’était la raison pour laquelle John était toléré.</p><p> </p><p>Au-delà de sa fascination pour l’intellect extraordinaire du scientifique, le professeur devait bien s’avouer qu’il se laissait séduire par le personnage.</p><p>Sherlock était beau, personne ne pouvait le nier. Enfin, John l’aurait sans doute nié, à l’époque où on l’appelait encore Three-Continents-Watson. Mais il avait évolué, et la guerre, et sa rencontre avec Bill, avait ouvert bien des portes dans son esprit. Et même s’il s’efforçait encore de les laisser fermées, John n’était plus capable de se voiler la face : Sherlock était beau, et encore, le terme « beau » ne lui rendait pas justice.<br/>
Mais le jeune chargé avait conscience de sa beauté, et n’hésitait pas à s’en servir pour arriver à ses fins. La pauvre Molly en avait fait les frais plus d’une fois : Sherlock flirtait éhontément avec elle pour obtenir tout ce dont il avait besoin, sans jamais lui offrir autre chose qu’un faux sourire. Aussi John se méfiait des sourires aguicheurs que Sherlock lui servait parfois, se demandant ce qu’il cherchait à obtenir de lui.</p><p>Sherlock était drôle, parfois sans le réaliser : il avait des réflexions justes et piquantes, auxquelles le docteur aimait répondre d’un ton pince-sans-rire. La première fois – oh, comme John chérissait ce souvenir – Sherlock avait ouvert de grands yeux, surpris de la réponse impertinente du docteur, puis lui avait souri, un de ses rares sourires francs, qui atteignait ses yeux et dévoilait ses fossettes.  Depuis, leurs échanges s’émaillaient de piques d’humour, ce qui rendait encore plus appréciables les longues heures de travail.</p><p>Et John était de plus en plus réticent à rentrer chez lui.</p><p> </p><p>Il était conscient d’être parfaitement ridicule, et luttait de tout son être contre cet entichement.</p><p>D’abord, il n’irait jamais à l’encontre de ses principes. Ensuite, il était bien trop heureux de leur amitié pour la gâcher bêtement ; d’autant plus qu’il n’avait jamais entendu Sherlock parler de relations, émotionnelle ou sexuelles, et ne savait donc pas où l’homme se situait sur ces sujets. Et enfin, John lui-même ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait vraiment. La guerre et son histoire avec Bill avait laissé des traces, et… Bref. John ne tenait pas à réitérer ses erreurs passées. Sherlock était son ami, et les choses étaient ce qu’elles étaient. Et cela lui allait.</p><p>« Dîner, ce soir ? »</p><p>Les mots sortaient de la bouche de Sherlock, dont la tête était toujours penchée sur les entrailles d’un cadavre arrivé le matin de ce jeudi de novembre à la morgue.</p><p>« Je – pardon ? » John n’était pas certain d’avoir bien compris.</p><p>« Je connais un restaurant italien, je me disais que cela changerait, tu dois te lasser de commander chinois tous les soirs ? »</p><p>John s’efforça de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées alors que son collègue enfonçait sa main gantée dans ce qui semblait être le foie.</p><p>« Je-oui. Oui. Excellente idée. Je meurs de faim. »</p><p>Sherlock releva la tête, un large sourire accroché à ses lèvres, ôta son gant et le jeta dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet.</p><p>« Parfait. Allons-y.</p><p>- Il n’est pas encore 19 heures, Sherlock.</p><p>- Oh. Eh bien, allons prendre une bière en attendant. C’est bien ce que font les gens avant un rendez-vous, non ? »</p><p>Le professeur tiqua au mot « rendez-vous », mais ne fit pas de commentaires.</p><p> </p><p>Les deux hommes cessèrent donc de travailler et rangèrent leurs affaires respectives, avant d’enfiler leurs manteaux et de se diriger vers la porte. Ils se saisirent tous deux de la poignée, la main de Sherlock se posant une microseconde plus tard sur celle de John. Celui-ci voulut retirer sa main, mais la force de Sherlock était telle que le docteur ne put qu’attendre que son ami ait ouvert la porte et relâché son emprise pour finalement ôter sa main. Toute la scène se joua en quelques secondes, et Sherlock ne marqua aucun temps d’arrêt, comme s’il n’avait même pas remarqué ce qu’il avait fait. Et sans doute était-ce le cas, se dit John, les joues rouges. </p><p>Le professeur avait baissé la tête, de peur que son ami ne remarque l’effet que la chose avait eu sur lui, aussi ne vit-il pas le coup d’œil discret que son collègue lui jeta, ni le rictus victorieux qu’il arbora quelques secondes avant de lui demander, le visage toujours impassible :</p><p>« Connais-tu un pub dans le coin ?</p><p>- Je – euh –non –oui –enfin, si. Il y a bien celui où je vais boire un verre avec Mike parfois, mais…</p><p>- Mais ? »</p><p>John ne se voyait pas amener Sherlock dans ce pub. L’endroit était très cosy, un pub comme il y en avait des milliers à Londres, mais il était parfois fréquenté par les étudiants, et autant cela ne lui posait aucun souci d’être aperçu avec Mike, autant avec Sherlock… Le professeur craignait que l’on puisse trop facilement lire son attitude.</p><p>« Je – hum- pas certain que tu apprécies ce genre d’endroit. Tu –» John se racla la gorge, tentant de prendre un air dégagé. « Tu ne connais pas un pub à côté de ton restaurant ? »</p><p>Sherlock sembla réfléchir un instant, puis répondit :</p><p>« Le temps qu’on y aille, autant prendre directement un verre là-bas. Si tu apprécies le bon vin, tu seras servi ! »</p><p> </p><p>John sourit et hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Ils se mirent en route, sans parler. Le restaurant était apparemment suffisamment proche de la fac pour qu’ils y aillent à pied.</p><p>Le silence gêna un temps le professeur, et il se creusa la tête pour trouver un sujet de discussion, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que non seulement ils avaient déjà partagé de longs moments de silence, mais qu’ils semblaient tous deux apprécier le moment. Enfin, surtout lui. Marcher dans Londres, en cette première soirée d’avril étrangement morose, aux côtés d’un Sherlock étonnamment calme, le rendait presque heureux.</p><p>« Nous y sommes ! » Sherlock interrompit son monologue intérieur.</p><p> </p><p>Le restaurant était petit, les tables semblaient faites pour deux personnes, et étaient assez isolées les unes des autres. La lumière était plus que tamisée, et les lourds rideaux rouges qui encadraient les fenêtres n’aidaient pas à éclairer la salle. Des airs classiques – principalement du violon, nota John – étaient diffusés en fond sonore très doux. A cette heure-ci, le restaurant était encore quasiment vide, à l’exception d’un couple. John intégra l’entièreté du décor en entrant, et ne put se défaire de l’impression étrange que ce restaurant était fait pour célébrer la Saint Valentin, ou pour une demande en mariage, en tous les cas pas pour une sortie entre collègues.</p><p>Avant même qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un homme aux longs cheveux attachés en catogan se précipita vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>« Sherlock ! Quel bonheur de te voir ! Tu vas bien ? Viens, viens, installe-toi là avec ton ami, ce sera plus intime. »</p><p>Il les dirigea vers une table dans un coin de la pièce.</p><p>« Angelo ! Merci, vraiment. On va attendre un peu pour commander, mais on va déjà prendre une bouteille de chianti.</p><p>- Je vous ramène ça de suite. Installez-vous, mettez-vous à l’aise ! »</p><p>John était tout sauf à l’aise. A quoi jouait Sherlock ? Tout dans cette situation hurlait ‘rendez-vous galant’, jusqu’à la bougie qu’Angelo apporta avec la bouteille et leurs verres, ajoutant que cela serait ‘plus romantique’. L’homme avait sérieusement l’air de croire que Sherlock et lui... L’absence de réaction de Sherlock inquiéta d’autant plus le professeur. Était-ce un rendez-vous ? Avait-il mal compris l’invitation de son ami ? Il attendit qu’Angelo les serve et reparte pour s’adresser à Sherlock.</p><p>« Alors, euh, tu viens souvent ici ?</p><p>- Pas du tout. C’est la première fois que j’y mets les pieds.</p><p>- Mais… je ne comprends pas, le serveur a l’air de te connaître et tu m’as dit que tu avais une bonne adresse de restaurant italien et –</p><p>- J’ai dit que je connaissais un restaurant, pas que je l’avais déjà testé. »</p><p>Voyant à ses sourcils froncés que John ne comprenait toujours pas, Sherlock développa.</p><p>« Angelo – le serveur, qui est en fait le propriétaire – a eu des ennuis il y a quelques mois. Une sombre histoire de meurtre, il était le principal suspect. J’ai aidé à l’innocenter, en prouvant que le degré de décomposition du cadavre avait été faussé par l’ajout de sulfate d’ammoniaque, et qu’au moment réel du meurtre, Angelo était en train de séduire la femme de son voisin. Depuis, je suis le bienvenu ici, mais je n’avais pas eu l’occasion de venir.</p><p>-Oh. »</p><p> </p><p>L’esprit de John ne s’arrêta pas sur la décomposition du cadavre – il avait fait l’Afghanistan, il en avait vu d’autres ; pas plus que sur l’histoire de la voisine – il avait fait la fac de médecine, il en avait vu d’autres ; mais se focalisa plutôt sur la notion qui l’intéressait. Sherlock avait choisi ce lieu, non pas parce que le restaurant était romantique, mais parce que le propriétaire lui devait une faveur. John ne savait plus s’il préférait ça à l’autre option. Il finit son verre, s’en servit un second.</p><p>« Mais – euh – comment est-ce que tu t’es retrouvé au milieu de cette enquête ? »</p><p>Sherlock eut un sourire radieux, comme si John avait posé la question qu’il attendait.</p><p>« Tu connais Molly, la légiste de St Bart ?</p><p>- Oui bien sûr, adorable et compétente, une vraie perle !</p><p>- Je, quoi ? Si tu le dis. Elle a son utilité, c’est sûr. Avec son métier, elle est proche d’un inspecteur de police, Lestrade. Enfin proche. Elle le considère comme un ami, lui souhaiterait plus depuis son divorce, mais elle est aveugle à ses avances, c’en est presque drôle. »</p><p>Le médecin ne sut pas trop comment réagir à cette tirade, et se contenta de hocher la tête d’un air entendu, encourageant son ami à continuer.</p><p>« Bref, un jour où j’étais à la morgue, Lestrade est arrivé pour discuter avec Molly en utilisant le prétexte de cette enquête ; et c’est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé mêlé à toute l’affaire.</p><p>- Sérieusement ? C’est fascinant ! »</p><p>John était impressionné, et il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le montrer. Il se sentait déjà insignifiant par rapport à son jeune chargé, mais celui-ci semblait avoir mille vies ; et plus il en apprenait sur lui, plus l’homme lui apparaissait extraordinaire. Sherlock semblait doué pour tout, et John ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu’il avait fait pour que ce dernier le choisisse comme ami.</p><p> </p><p>Machinalement, il regarda autour de lui pour éviter de dévorer des yeux son ami, et ne put s’empêcher de remarquer un détail particulier.</p><p>« Le restaurant est, euh, semble surtout fréquenté par des couples. »</p><p>Sherlock balaya des yeux la salle, qui entre-temps s’était remplie.</p><p>« En effet.</p><p>- En parlant de ça, on n’a jamais trop eu le temps d’en discuter, mais –hum- toi alors, tu – hum –tu as une copine ? Enfin, une petite amie, une partenaire, je ne sais pas comment on dit désormais… »</p><p>John tenta de prendre un air dégagé, mais il se sentit plus ridicule qu’autre chose.</p><p>« Non, ce n’est pas vraiment mon domaine. »</p><p>Pas son domaine ? Qu’entendait-il par-là ? Si les femmes n’étaient pas son domaine… Avant même de réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire, John s’entendit poser la question :</p><p>« Un petit ami alors ? Ce qui est… OK.</p><p>- Je sais bien que c’est OK. »</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock semblait embarrassé. Est-ce que John l’avait embarrassé ? Est-ce que John était embarrassant ? Oh mon Dieu, il fallait vraiment qu’il se ressaisisse, cela devenait grotesque. Le professeur avala son verre de vin en une gorgée pour se donner une contenance. Sherlock semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme s’il préparait une réponse adéquate à la question stupide de John… ou alors il cherchait une excuse pour fuir et quitter le restaurant ?</p><p>« John, il faut que tu comprennes que tout ce qui touche au Travail – il accentua fortement le mot, comme s’il y mettait une majuscule – passe en priorité. Le reste est accessoire. Mais le Travail, et tout ce qui y est lié… cela compte beaucoup pour moi. Enormément même. »</p><p>Sherlock fixait désormais John du regard, et celui-ci crut lire une émotion réprimée dans les yeux de son compagnon de table. Mais non, on parlait de Sherlock là, ce n’était pas possible. Comme souvent quand il était en proie au stress, John se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment. Il lui sembla voir les yeux de Sherlock s’écarquiller une microseconde, puis le jeune scientifique détourna le regard vers la table, et, remarquant la bouteille vide de vin, fit un signe à Angelo, qui accourut avec une nouvelle bouteille.</p><p> </p><p>Ce moment de latence permit à John de reprendre un peu ses esprits, ce qui l’aida grandement à ne pas s’étouffer à la question suivante de Sherlock.</p><p>« Et toi alors, monsieur Three-Continents-Watson ? »</p><p>Ledit Three-Continents-Watson devint rouge écarlate.</p><p>« Où as-tu entendu ça ? Mike t’en a parlé ? Ce ne sont pas des élèves quand même ?</p><p>- Je ne parle pas à tes élèves, et Mike n’est pas du genre à colporter ce type de ragots. Tu peux remercier Anderson d’avoir vendu la mèche. »</p><p>C’était de pire en pire. John ne savait plus où se mettre. Il détestait ce surnom, souvenir représentatif d’une personne qu’il n’était plus, et dont le comportement lui faisait honte.</p><p>« C’est une vieille histoire. C’est idiot. »</p><p>John ne chercha pas à mentir, il s’en savait incapable, et Sherlock le percerait à jour immédiatement. Quitte à être méprisé pour son comportement, il préférait ne pas y rajouter l’image d’un menteur.</p><p>« J’étais idiot. Un jeune idiot. Cela n’excuse en rien mon comportement, mais la faculté de médecine…. Je baignais dans cet univers, cette culture… On nous répétait qu’on était les plus beaux, les plus forts, et on finissait par le croire. On était arrogant, et dans tous les domaines. Je- j’avais fait un pari avec des amis. Une sorte de bingo de séduction, à réaliser en une soirée. Je - j’ai réussi à séduire trois… Bref, le surnom est resté. C’est ridicule, je sais. Et irrespectueux. Je n’en suis pas fier, bien au contraire. A l’époque, être médecin de l’armée aidait beaucoup à séduire qui l’on voulait et à les ramener jusque dans son lit… Aujourd’hui, bien heureusement, c’est différent, les choses ont changé. Et en ce qui me concerne, la guerre… m’a changé. J’ai évolué, et c’est tant mieux aussi. Je crois.</p><p>- A l’évidence. »</p><p>John se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment interpréter la réponse de Sherlock. Il osait à peine regarder son compagnon. Celui-ci fit un mouvement brusque qui força John à lever les yeux. Le scientifique était penché au-dessus de la table, son visage proche du sien, et plongea son regard dans le sien.</p><p>« Aujourd’hui tu as tellement honte de ce que tu es – de ce que tu as été – que tu t’interdis toute relation avec tes élèves ou tes collègues, ne serait-ce qu’amicale, de peur que cela puisse être équivoque et que des rumeurs naissent. Mike est la seule exception, car tout le monde sait que vous avez étudié ensemble. Même moi, tu n’as pas voulu que les élèves nous voient boire un verre ensemble. Pour un homme qui a fait la guerre, tu te soucies trop du regard des autres, John. »</p><p>Le professeur, légèrement ivre des verres de vin vidés bien trop vite, encore stressé de son explication, choqué par l’analyse de Sherlock, et fasciné par ses yeux, laissa échapper :</p><p>« Faux. Enfin, c’était vrai, mais c’est faux. Le seul avis dont je me soucie désormais est le tien. »</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de rester coi.</p><p>« Je ne comprends pas. »</p><p>John se fit la réflexion qu’il fallait vraiment qu’il arrête de boire, il ne tenait plus l’alcool aussi bien que par le passé ! Il tenta de se rattraper aux branches.</p><p>« Tu es mon ami, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies une mauvaise image de moi à cause d’un surnom débile.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire, je ne veux pas être ton ami. »</p><p>John reçut la réponse comme une claque et dessoula brutalement. Il se redressa, éloignant ainsi son visage de celui de Sherlock, et son visage se ferma. Le masque des mois précédents était de retour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. PREMIER DINER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vous avez dit tension sexuelle? ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock sentit qu’il avait perdu le contrôle. Sa réponse n’avait pas du tout eu l’effet escompté, et avec le recul, il réalisa que John n’avait pas dû l’interpréter comme il l’aurait souhaité. Sherlock se savait maladroit dans les interactions sociales de base, et il avait sans faire attention commis une gaffe qui risquait de lui faire perdre toute l’avancée réalisée ces dix dernières semaines.</p><p>Tout avait si bien fonctionné jusque-là, il avait même amené John à baisser sa garde !  Il devait rectifier le tir, et rapidement, avant que le docteur ne se ferme complètement. Frénétiquement, il plongea dans son esprit et analysa toutes les données qu’il avait précieusement enregistrées sur son ami. Il passa en revue la moindre scène, le moindre échange qu’ils avaient eu – il prenait d’ailleurs conscience du nombre faramineux de ces derniers – à la recherche d’une solution, et finit par la trouver en se remémorant leur principal différent : le premier TD qu’ils avaient présenté ensemble.</p><p>Moins d’une minute s’était écoulée depuis le lapsus de Sherlock. Celui-ci, une fois son nouveau plan établi, se saisit de la bouteille de vin apportée par Angelo, servit leurs deux verres vides, puis s’adressa à John avec un petit sourire en coin, comme pour le taquiner.</p><p>« C’est le genre de réponse que j’aurais pu donner quelques semaines auparavant encore. »</p><p>Le professeur attrapa son verre et en but une gorgée sans dire un mot ; mais Sherlock crut apercevoir une ébauche de sourire sous son masque impassible. Il avait compris le clin d’œil. Sherlock continua sur sa lancée, transformant son sourire en coin en un sourire plus timide, mais plus réel.</p><p>« Je n’ai pas d’amis, John, c’est un fait. Peu de gens semblent en mesure de me supporter, et la réciproque est tout aussi vraie.</p><p>- Je n’avais pas remarqué, vraiment. »</p><p>Le ton pince-sans-rire de John était démenti par une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Sherlock s’enhardit.</p><p>« John, je suis sérieux. Tu es – je ne sais pas pourquoi – mais tu sembles – en tout cas pour le moment – me supporter, et je suis plus qu’honoré d’avoir un ami tel que toi. Tu es un homme fantastique, John Watson, et – non, ne secoue pas la tête, c’est vrai – et bien que je ne mérite pas ton amitié, je suis vraiment heureux que tu – euh – que tu sois – enfin - »</p><p> </p><p>Le scientifique ne savait plus ce qu’il disait. Les yeux brillants, sans doute un peu éméchés, de John Watson ne quittaient pas les siens, et il perdait ses moyens. Il n’avait absolument pas prévu de prononcer ces mots, et était dépassé par ses propres paroles. A quoi bon avoir un cerveau aussi génial que le sien s’il se laissait perturber par quelque chose d’aussi insignifiant, d’aussi – sublime et beau que le regard bleu de John – inoffensif qu’une paire d’yeux – mais quels yeux, et quelle intensité, et il lui semblait qu’une flamme brillait dans ces yeux – non vraiment, c’était n’importe quoi !</p><p>Secouant ses belles boucles, Sherlock prit la décision de se taire afin d’éviter de dire encore plus d’idioties. Il ne savait même plus ce qu’il avait prévu de dire. Il avait trop bu, il n’avait pas encore mangé, ce devait être l’explication. Etrangement, ses balbutiements semblaient pourtant avoir eu l’effet escompté sur son ami. Celui-ci avait décroisé les bras, et son visage était à nouveau ouvert et avenant. Il y eut une seconde d’une tension indéfinissable, lors de laquelle les regards des deux hommes s’accrochèrent encore sans se quitter, avant que John ne détourne la tête avec un :</p><p>« Euh, je commence à avoir faim, est-ce qu’il ne serait pas temps de … ? »</p><p>Sherlock sauta sur l’occasion pour se ressaisir. Il leva la tête, cherchant Angelo, et lui adressa un signe quand celui-ci croisa son regard. L’homme au catogan vint rapidement leur apporter deux belles assiettes de pâtes, en profita pour échanger la seconde bouteille de vin, également vide, contre une neuve, et s’éclipsa rapidement.</p><p> </p><p>Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un temps, jusqu’à ce que le jeune chargé demande :</p><p>« Au fait John, pourquoi étais-tu si protecteur envers l’étudiant – euh, Henry, c’est ça ? - lors de notre premier TD ? »</p><p>Le souvenir de ce TD avait ramené son lot de questions sans réponses avec lui, et Sherlock détestait ne pas savoir. Il aurait sans doute pu deviner, s’il avait pris le temps d’observer l’étudiant et John ensemble, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Certainement pas par tact, ou respect de leur privacité, Sherlock ne s’arrêtait pas à ce genre de détails. S’il était honnête avec lui-même, le scientifique savait qu’il avait peur de découvrir une vérité gênante, qui diminuerait à ses yeux le prestige de son ami. John avait l’air étrangement attaché à l’élève, et ils étaient assez proches pour qu’Henry vienne pleurer dans le bureau du professeur… Sherlock avait peur de savoir, mais une curiosité malsaine le poussait à creuser le sujet.</p><p>S’il trouva la question saugrenue, John, fidèle à son habitude, n’en laissa rien paraître, et se contenta de finir sa bouchée.</p><p>« Cela m’étonne que tu ne l’aies pas déduit de toi-même, je pensais que c’était évident ? »</p><p>Sherlock fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« Evident ?</p><p>Son compagnon de table se mordit les lèvres, comme embarrassé.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment t’en parler alors, j’ai toujours cru que tu savais… »</p><p>L’esprit de Sherlock commença à échafauder plusieurs scénarios, avant que celui-ci ne force son cerveau à analyser son interlocuteur. John semblait hésiter à lui expliquer la chose, ce qui n’augurait rien de bon. Quel pouvait donc être leur lien ?</p><p>« Henry…. Henry est un étudiant brillant, mais … »</p><p>Son ton était affectueux, doux presque.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock sentit une drôle de morsure s’emparer de ses poumons. Décidément, son corps faisait n’importe quoi ce soir : entre son cerveau qui extrapolait sans examiner les faits d’abord, sa langue qui ne savait plus se tenir et maintenant ses poumons qui ne semblaient plus se souvenir du principe pourtant vital de la respiration, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête !</p><p>« Par où commencer ? C’est un jeune homme très bien, qui fera un excellent médecin, j’en suis persuadé. Simplement, Henry a un passé… compliqué, et cela l’a rendu plus fragile aux yeux de certains de ses compagnons d’étude. Il y a eu…. Il y a toujours, je pense, même si je n’ai pas de preuves depuis la scène à laquelle j’ai assisté, une forme de harcèlement à son encontre. »</p><p>L’histoire de John partant dans une toute autre direction que ce que son imagination lui avait suggéré, Sherlock sentit son corps entier se détendre. Etrange. Il mit cela sur le compte du vin, et se nota d’arrêter d’en boire.</p><p>« Harcèlement pour quelle raison ? »</p><p>John s’agita sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l’aise.</p><p>« Henry… Henry a été témoin de la mort de son père. Il en garde des séquelles. Crise d’angoisse, stress post-traumatique, envie suici-»</p><p>Là, le professeur se tut brusquement, se mordit les lèvres, puis baissa la tête. Il garda le regard baissé sur ses propres mains, dont les doigts tapaient nerveusement contre la table, et reprit.</p><p>« Il en garde des séquelles, et les débuts ont parfois été durs pour lui en cours, de ce qu’on m’a rapporté. Mais il fait un travail remarquable avec sa psy, et il a fait des progrès incroyables rien que ces derniers mois.</p><p>- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Tu le protèges à cause du harcèlement ? Ou parce qu’il fera un bon médecin ? Parce qu’il est à l’opposé de ce que tu as été, parce qu’il est celui que tu aurais voulu être à l’époque ?»</p><p>John sembla tiquer, et leva rapidement la tête, comme pour vérifier que Sherlock ne se moquait pas de lui. L’expression concentrée mais perplexe qu’il lut sur le visage de son ami le rassura, et il répondit, cherchant ses mots.</p><p>« Non, au contraire, je – Henry…. Henry me ressemble. Sur certains points du moins. »</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock était perplexe. Ce que disait John n’avait aucun sens. Henry était timide, facilement impressionnable, recherchait l’approbation et la reconnaissance des autres, n’avait aucun sens de la répartie ; et ce n’était que les traits évidents qu’il avait pu voir après quelques heures de TD avec l’étudiant. John était… John. Le portrait d’Henry ne collait pas avec ce que Sherlock connaissait de John, mais une fois de plus, il dut admettre que l’identité du professeur restait une énigme partiellement résolue pour son esprit. A chaque fois qu’il pensait avoir cerné le personnage, un nouveau niveau apparaissait, forçant Sherlock à tout recommencer. John Watson était un puzzle humain, et Sherlock prenait un plaisir fou à le résoudre. Il rangea sagement la comparaison entre Henry et John dans son esprit, se notant de bien tout analyser plus tard, et revint à la discussion.</p><p>John semblait vouloir parler d’autre chose, et entreprit de clore subtilement le sujet.</p><p>« Bref, il souffre assez des brimades de ses camarades, alors je fais ce que je peux pour le soutenir. »</p><p>Et avec habileté, il fit dériver la conversation vers leurs TDs, et redonna une tonalité plus gaie à leur discussion.</p><p> </p><p>*************************</p><p> </p><p>Le repas était bon, leurs verres se vidaient sans qu’ils n’y prêtent attention, et la soirée s’écoula sans qu’ils ne le réalisent. Angelo les surveillait du coin de l’œil et veillait à ce que tout se déroule sans anicroche. Quand ils eurent fini leurs assiettes, il apporta deux tiramisus, qui furent ensuite suivi de cafés puis d’un limoncello qu’ils ne purent refuser.  Quand il se leva, John sentit sa tête tourner légèrement et se rattrapa à sa canne instinctivement, sous le regard curieusement tendre de son ami.</p><p>Malgré le plat copieux de pâtes et le dessert qu’ils avaient dévorés, Sherlock comme John étaient ivres. Ils n’étaient pas ivres mort, loin de là, ni au stade de l’ivresse joyeuse qui pousse les gens à sociabiliser avec de parfaits inconnus. Non, ils avaient assez mangé pour être encore en parfaite possession de leurs moyens, mais avaient assez bu pour que leurs gardes respectives soient baissées. Tous deux avaient atteint le stade où l’on peut se laisser aller à une confidence involontaire, et où le corps commence à s’exprimer de lui-même.</p><p>Angelo, en les guidant vers la sortie, et après avoir catégoriquement refusé le paiement que Sherlock lui offrait, leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit, avec un clin d’œil appuyé. Sherlock n’avait pas semblé remarquer, mais il avait un regard rêveur, et John, à sa grande honte, avait rougi et baissé les yeux sans rien répondre.</p><p>Ils restèrent devant le restaurant, plantés comme deux idiots sur le trottoir. Une fine pluie froide, caractéristique du mois de Mars à Londres, commença à tomber, et John finit par murmurer qu’il était tard, et temps de rentrer chez lui. Sherlock héla immédiatement un des nombreux taxis qui passaient.</p><p>« On peut partager un taxi, si tu veux ? »</p><p>La proposition de Sherlock prit le professeur de cours, mais il secoua la tête.</p><p>« Merci, mais je vais rentrer à pied. Je n’habite pas si loin, et marcher me fera le plus grand bien.</p><p>- Sous cette pluie ?</p><p>- Sherlock, je ne suis pas en sucre. J’ai survécu à –</p><p>- l’Afghanistan -</p><p>- ce n’est pas une petite pluie qui m’arrêtera. Comment… ? Comment as-tu… ?»</p><p>Si ce n’était un secret pour personne que John avait fait l’armée, peu de personnes savaient dans quel pays il avait été déployé. Son ami sourit, arborant l’air satisfait et fier de lui qu’il avait quand John était épaté par une de ses déductions. Il se rapprocha du docteur, laissant une distance bien plus courte que d’habitude entre leurs corps. John se sentit frissonner. Ce devait être la pluie. Il leva la tête vers Sherlock – le bougre semblait bien plus grand de près – et frissonna une seconde fois en voyant que celui-ci le contemplait avec avidité.</p><p>« Rentre avec moi et je t’expliquerai. »</p><p>John se figea sur place, incapable de lâcher Sherlock du regard. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, machinalement, et crut voir le regard de Sherlock varier subrepticement. Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches : John pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son ami, en dépit de la pluie. Le professeur sentit ses entrailles se tordre, à la fois d’envie et de peur. Était-ce une proposition ? Était-ce un jeu ? Après son grand discours sur l’importance de son Travail, Sherlock était-il vraiment en train de lui faire des avances ?</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur inspira brièvement, et recula d’un pas, s’éloignant de son ami. Ils avaient tous deux trop bu, John n’était plus en mesure de réfléchir correctement, il était probablement en train de projeter ses envies et de se faire des films. Sherlock avait été très clair avec John : il le considérait comme son ami, et son Travail passait avant tout.</p><p>Aussi John allait cesser ses enfantillages, calmer ses ardeurs, et adopter un comportement digne de l’uniforme qu’il avait porté. Il s’appuya fermement sur sa canne, se redressa, adoptant inconsciemment la posture d’un soldat, et s’adressa à son chargé sans le regarder.</p><p>« Merci pour la soirée, Sherlock. Je te vois demain après-midi, pour le TD ? »</p><p>A son grand soulagement - mâtiné d’une pointe de déception, il devait le reconnaître – Sherlock n’insista pas. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de John, la serrant quelques secondes de plus que de coutume, et s’engouffra dans le taxi qui s’était entre temps garé devant eux.</p><p>« Fais de beaux rêves, John. » lâcha-t-il avec un clin d’œil, avant d’ordonner au chauffeur : « 221 B Baker Street, s’il-vous-plait. »</p><p>La portière claqua, le taxi démarra, et John resta seul, planté sous la pluie, à se demander s’il n’avait pas laissé passer une occasion en or.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. PREMIERS EMOIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pour commencer, un grand merci à tous ceux qui commentent et / ou laissent des kudos, vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur !!</p><p>J'espère que la suite vous plaira... Les choses continuent de se mettre en place!</p><p>Attention : premier chapitre méritant la classif "Mature", pas encore explicite mais passage à caractère sexuel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John logeait dans une chambre miteuse, meublée d’un lit, d’une table de chevet et d’une armoire. La douche et les cabinets étaient à l’étage, et il n’avait pas de cuisine. Le retour de la guerre avait été difficile, et ses finances en avaient souffert. Sa rencontre avec Mike Stamford lui avait sauvé la vie à bien des égards, et il était reconnaissant à son ancien binôme de lui avoir offert ce poste de professeur. Il le soupçonnait d’ailleurs de toujours veiller discrètement sur lui, comme s’il avait pressenti ce que John s’apprêtait à faire le jour de leur rencontre fortuite. Quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir le vent qui montait du pont, et qui l’attirait et caressait son visage. Depuis la guerre, le vide était devenu son quotidien, et ce jour-là son attrait avait presque été irrésistible. Sans Mike…</p><p>Le docteur secoua la tête. Ce jour-là appartenait au passé. Il avait un travail, un logement. Il était en vie. Du moins il se maintenait en vie. Mike le maintenait en vie. Jusqu’à ces dernières semaines, et sa rencontre avec l’énergumène qu’était Sherlock Holmes.</p><p> </p><p>John ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire, rien qu’à la pensée du chargé de TD. Sherlock était entré dans sa vie comme un ouragan, et s’y était installé, non, imposé, sans lui laisser le choix. Et John l’avait laissé faire. Sherlock avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu’il pensait avoir perdu depuis la guerre. Son jeune collègue avait progressivement rempli le vide de la vie de John, et celui-ci s’était mis à attendre avec impatience l’heure où Sherlock le rejoignait dans son bureau. Par sa simple présence, il avait réussi à rendre John vivant, là où tous les efforts de Mike ne suffisaient qu’à le faire survivre laborieusement. Et Stamford avait dû le sentir, lui qui s’était délicatement effacé pour les laisser tous les deux.</p><p>Le docteur songea qu’il lui faudrait remercia son ami, un jour, de tout ce qu’il avait fait pour lui ; avant de se remémorer les évènements de la soirée. Sherlock avait rempli sa vie, oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ? John avait désormais une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, suspendue au bon-vouloir du scientifique. L’homme se lassait vite, c’était bien connu ; et à bien y réfléchir, cela tenait déjà du miracle que leur duo fonctionne aussi bien, et que Sherlock soit devenu son ami. D’extérieur, les deux hommes étaient si différents ! Et pourtant, John reconnaissait une similitude d’âme en son ami, comme s’ils avaient traversé les mêmes abîmes, les mêmes solitudes. Ou bien n’était-ce qu’une illusion, forgée par sa volonté de se lier à Sherlock ?</p><p>Cherchant à faire la part des choses, John tenta de se remémorer leurs journées passées ensemble, mais chaque scène, chaque moment partagé était un coup de lame à double tranchant : douloureux et savoureux à la fois. Il était incapable d’analyser en toute impartialité leur relation. Des bribes de la soirée lui tirèrent un sourire, puis le souvenir du regard de Sherlock se plantant dans le sien déclencha un nœud dans son bas-ventre. Quand l’homme s’était approché de lui, juste avant le taxi, il avait cru qu’il pourrait… Le docteur poussa un grognement, agacé contra sa propre bêtise. Il était grand temps qu’il aille se coucher et qu’il oublie toutes ces folies.</p><p>Même si le comportement de Sherlock avait frôlé la séduction tout au long de la soirée, le professeur ne devait pas oublier qu’il s’agissait justement de Sherlock. Séduire était un moyen comme un autre d’arriver à ses fins, pour lui. John n’avait simplement pas encore compris ce que Sherlock cherchait à atteindre à travers lui. Mais le jour où le scientifique obtiendrait gain de cause, il était fort probable qu’il sorte de la vie de John aussi brusquement qu’il y était entré.</p><p>Un frisson parcourut son corps, et John ne sut dire s’il était dû à la fatigue ou au froid qu’il sentait en lui. La pluie s’était accentuée sur le chemin du retour du restaurant, et il était rentré trempé. Il hésita, puis se décida pour une douche. Il détestait devoir partager la salle d’eau, mais plus encore, il détestait le fait de devoir traverser le couloir gelé pour s’y rendre et en revenir. Vêtu de son peignoir, de chaussons et d’une serviette supplémentaire, il se hâta de rejoindre la petite cabine et se précipita sous l’eau brûlante. La chaleur le soulagea, mais il n’arrivait ni à se détendre, ni à se réchauffer complètement. Il se savonna vigoureusement, espérant ainsi finir d’éliminer le froid en lui ; mais en passant ses mains sur son torse, il sentit ses tétons se durcir sous ses doigts, et sa verge se raidit un peu.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait bien longtemps que John Watson n’avait pas eu une telle réaction de la part de son corps. Il ne se souvenait même plus de sa dernière masturbation. Il était encore sujet à la classique érection du matin, au réveil, mais bien souvent, elle retombait sans même qu’il ait besoin de s’en occuper. John n’aimait pas trop creuser la question, mais il n’éprouvait plus de désir depuis… depuis son accident. Depuis le retour de la guerre. Aussi avait-il été d’autant plus surpris par ses fantasmes au sujet de Sherlock. Il n’était plus coutumier de ce genre de réaction, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps ne semblait s’éveiller de sa torpeur qu’au contact du scientifique. L’image de Sherlock apparut devant ses yeux, et son cerveau prit un malin plaisir à l’imaginer nu sous la douche.</p><p>Le professeur résista tant qu’il le put, partagé entre la honte et le désir, mais il finit par céder. Il n’arrivait plus à lutter contre l’envie que Sherlock faisait naître en lui, et tous ses principes et ses règles n’y faisaient rien. Un flot de souvenirs se déversa en lui : le moment de tension étrange à la fin de leur diner, l’intensité des regards que Sherlock lui lançait, le galbe des fesses du jeune chargé quand il était penché sur le bureau… Sa verge se raidit encore plus. Emporté par un tourbillon d’images, John entreprit de se masturber doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, en imaginant Sherlock nu dans la douche avec lui. Au moment d’éjaculer, il ne put retenir un juron, puis s’autorisa à murmurer le prénom de son ami.</p><p>Un peu honteux de s’être ainsi laissé aller, alors qu’il s’était juré de ne plus mélanger travail et – et quoi, sexe ? ce n’était qu’un fantasme, après tout - il finit de se doucher rapidement, se drapa dans le peignoir, et rejoignit sa chambre aussi vite qu’il le put. Il se glissa sous sa couverture, grelottant. En dépit de la douche chaude qu’il avait prise, il était toujours pris de frissons.</p><p> </p><p>Ses rêves furent agités, et John se réveilla en mauvaise forme le lendemain. La tête lui tournait, sa jambe semblait plus douloureuse que de coutume, il avait toujours froid, et il ne se sentait pas la force d’affronter Sherlock. Il tenta de se lever, mais fut incapable de rester debout, même avec l’appui de sa canne. Il hésita un instant, puis envoya un message à Mike.</p><p>
  <i>Malade. Ne viendrai pas aujourd’hui. Tu peux assurer mon TD de l’après-midi avec Sherlock ?</i>
</p><p>Dans un demi-sommeil, John entendit son portable vibrer, et il lut la réponse de son collègue.</p><p>
  <i>Bien sûr, pas de souci. Tout va bien ?</i>
</p><p>Le docteur savait qu’il lui fallait répondre, et il savait aussi qu’il aurait dû prévenir Sherlock, mais il n’en avait pas la force. Il plongea dans un sommeil fiévreux.</p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock était impatient de revoir John, aussi était-il arrivé avec plus d’une heure d’avance dans la salle de TD. A mesure que le début du TD approchait, et alors qu’il n’entendait toujours pas le son caractéristique de la canne du professeur, il commença à réfléchir aux causes de son retard. Leur diner de la veille ne s’était pas terminé particulièrement tard, et ils n’avaient pas bu tant que cela, aussi la gueule de bois était à proscrire. Sans compter que Sherlock avait justement proposé le jeudi soir comme sortie car il savait que John n’avait pas de cours le vendredi matin, et ne pourrait donc pas refuser sa proposition sans raison valable.</p><p>La soirée avait d’ailleurs été un succès presque complet, et en dehors de quelques faits qu’il lui faudrait examiner plus tard – principalement SES propres réactions – Sherlock était content de son avancée. Il avait pu observer plusieurs symptômes assez révélateurs sur son collègue, et en avait conclu que son plan se déroulait à merveille.</p><p>Premièrement, ils avaient déjà dépassé le stade de simples collègues : leurs nombreuses soirées à la faculté, ainsi que les repas – toujours commandés par John – partagés ensemble, en étaient autant de preuves. John semblait apprécier sa compagnie, assez même pour accepter qu’ils se voient en dehors de la faculté, ce qui amenait son deuxième point : le professeur n’avait pas voulu être vu en sa compagnie dans le pub, mais ce n’était pas lié à lui, Sherlock, mais à un problème d’image de John avec lui-même. Et enfin, troisième et dernier point, mais non des moindres, Sherlock en savait désormais plus sur les désirs de Mister Three-Continents-Watson, et sans doute plus que celui-ci ne souhaitait laisser paraître. </p><p>Loin de son image lisse – mais Sherlock commençait à percevoir à quel point cette image était construite de toute pièce – John était un homme tourmenté par ses désirs, enfouis tellement profondément en lui que c’était une bombe à retardement. Une bombe qu’il se ferait un malin plaisir de faire exploser. John Watson avait été un coureur de jupon, et s’il ne l’était plus, il n’en était pas pour autant devenu insensible, bien au contraire. Ses regards et des milliers d’autres petits signes – sa façon de se pencher au-dessus de la table pour se rapprocher, sa langue qu’il passait régulièrement sur ses lèvres, sa respiration qui s’était légèrement coupée quand Sherlock s’était approché à la fin du repas – étaient autant de signes de son intérêt, tous dûment notés et catalogués dans le palais mental de Sherlock. Le chargé de TD pouvait désormais utiliser cet angle pour s’assurer de conserver John Watson à ses côtés.</p><p> </p><p>Logiquement, au vu de la tension irrésolue qui avait émaillée leur soirée, et en analysant leur séparation devant le restaurant – il fallait vraiment qu’il pense à remercier Angelo d’ailleurs, celui-ci avait vraiment permis de faire avancer les choses ; et l’homme serait toujours plus enclin à l’aider si Sherlock lui exprimait un peu de reconnaissance de temps à autre – John devait être dans un état émotionnel partagé entre une légère appréhension et une impatience curieuse de le retrouver. Peut-être même qu’il était aussi impatient que Sherlock l’était ?</p><p>Quel que soit l’état émotionnel de John, les calculs de Sherlock amenaient tous le même résultat : il viendrait en avance à son TD, encore plus que d’habitude.</p><p>Mais l’heure tournait, et John ne venait toujours pas.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques élèves commencèrent à arriver, dont Henry, qui salua timidement Sherlock. Se souvenant de sa discussion d’avec John, il lui répondit d’un hochement de tête presque amical. Dix minutes avant le début prévu du TD, John n’était toujours pas là. Sherlock fit alors ce qu’il ne faisait d’habitude jamais : il appela John.</p><p>
  <i>Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de – JOHN WATSON – merci de laisser un message après le bip.</i>
</p><p>Retenant un juron, Sherlock raccrocha sans laisser de message, mais envoya un SMS.</p><p>
  <i>Tes élèves t’attendent, où es-tu ? SH</i>
</p><p>
  <i>John, ne m’abandonne pas avec tes élèves, ça va mal finir, et je ne sais pas pour qui. SH</i>
</p><p>Une grande majorité des élèves était déjà arrivée, et Sherlock commença à s’inquiéter. Peut-être que John avait fait une mauvaise rencontre en rentrant ? Pourquoi donc n’avait-il pas voulu que Sherlock le raccompagne ?</p><p>
  <i>John, tout va bien ? SH</i>
</p><p>Alors qu’il tentait une seconde fois, sans succès, d’appeler John, le scientifique vit Mike Stamford entrer dans la salle, et se diriger vers lui.</p><p>« John est malade, je le remplace. Tu dois avoir les documents nécessaires au TD, je suppose ? »</p><p>La surprise rendit Sherlock muet quelques secondes.</p><p>« Sherlock, est-ce que tu as les cahiers de TD ? John ne me répond pas, et je ne sais même pas ce qu’il avait prévu de faire.</p><p>- Tout est sur le bureau. » </p><p>Sherlock répondit laconiquement, et se détourna de Stamford alors que celui-ci étudiait rapidement les fameux documents.</p><p> </p><p>John malade ? Ce n’était pas prévu. S’il rassemblait les données concernant le professeur, celui-ci n’avait encore jamais manqué un seul cours ou TD depuis qu’il avait ce poste. Et il semblait aller bien la veille encore ! De plus, pourquoi donc avait-il prévenu Stamford, mais pas son chargé de TD ? Que pouvait-il en déduire ? Se pouvait-il que John… le fuie ?</p><p>Sherlock balaya rapidement ce doute. Il avait lu les signes hier soir. John ne le fuirait pas. Et pourtant… Pourquoi diable ne l’avait-il pas prévenu ? Il consulta rapidement son téléphone, mais il n’avait toujours aucune réponse.</p><p>« Bonjour à tous ! Un peu de silence s’il-vous-plait. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur Stamford. Le professeur Watson est souffrant aujourd’hui, aussi je vais le remplacer pour le TD. Comme Sherlock a l’habitude de sa façon de travailler, je vais le laisser diriger la séance, mais je suis là en supervision si nécessaire. »</p><p>Le jeune chargé fut sorti de sa torpeur par la voix de son collègue, et mit de côté ses interrogations pour le moment.</p><p>« Bonjour. Aujourd’hui nous abordons les blessures d’un organe plus que vital : le cœur. »</p><p> </p><p>La séance passa dans une étrange temporalité : à la vitesse d’un éclair, mais dont Sherlock avait pu compter chaque nanoseconde. Le TD enfin terminé, plusieurs élèves le remercièrent, et Stamford lui adressa un sourire et une tape dans le dos.</p><p>« Je comprends pourquoi John apprécie tant de travailler avec toi, tu es vraiment doué ! Il n’avait rien exagéré de ton intelligence ! Joli travail, Sherlock ! »</p><p>Ses mots emplirent Sherlock de fierté, et il rougit presque du compliment. John parlait donc de lui en termes élogieux ?</p><p> « En parlant de John, il m’a demandé de lui apporter les cahiers de TD à corriger, je pense passer le voir pour vérifier que tout va bien. » continua Stamford.</p><p>John prévenait Stamford, mais ne l’avait pas prévenu, lui. Son téléphone restait désespérément vide de toute notification.  Il se renfrogna immédiatement.</p><p>« Très bien. »</p><p>Stamford ne sembla pas réagir à son ton sec.</p><p>« Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?</p><p>- Je… J’ai d’autres obligations.</p><p>- Pas de souci, je lui dirai que tu lui passes le bonjour ! »</p><p>Sherlock comprenait désormais ce que John appréciait chez Stamford : l’homme était la définition même de la bonhommie. Il ne s’offusquait de rien, semblait impassible quelle que soit la situation, et restait souriant et aimable en toute circonstance. Grand bien leur fasse à tous les deux, ils étaient semblables avec leur patience sans fin pour la stupidité du monde ambiant.</p><p>Que Mike aille jouer à l’infirmière si cela lui chantait, Sherlock avait des choses bien plus importantes à traiter que John Watson. D’ailleurs, il fallait qu’il aille à la morgue, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il n’y avait pas mis les pieds, et il y avait toujours une expérience en cours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. EMOTIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapitre pas très drôle pour notre pauvre John... et Sherlock à la rescousse??!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : mention d'usage de drogues dans le passé</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le week-end passa sans aucune nouvelle de son collègue, ce qui était hautement inhabituel. </p><p>Depuis que le chargé de TD s’était procuré le numéro du professeur, tous deux échangeaient des messages tous les jours, samedi et dimanche inclus. Au départ, Sherlock avait utilisé les TD comme prétexte pour discuter avec John, et assez rapidement ils avaient pris l’habitude de converser par SMS, échangeant des banalités, des remarques ou n’importe quoi, vraiment, comme si ni l’un, ni l’autre ne pouvait passer une journée sans nouvelle de l’autre.</p><p>Vexé, Sherlock se plongea dans ses expériences, et s’efforça d’ignorer la petite voix mesquine – dont le timbre ressemblait fortement à celle d’Anderson – qui lui susurrait que John avait pris peur, comme tous les autres, et qu’il profitait de sa ‘maladie’ pour couper les ponts avec lui.</p><p> </p><p>Le lundi, John donnait habituellement un cours à la première heure. Sherlock s’y rendit, prêt à le bombarder de questions, mais s’arrêta net quand il vit un papier épinglé sur la porte de l’amphithéâtre. A l’évidence, le professeur Watson n’était pas revenu.</p><p>Le mardi fut similaire.

</p><p>Le mercredi, Sherlock ne put ignorer plus longtemps sa petite voix, et passa une journée exécrable. Incapable de se concentrer sur son travail, il fut hargneux, agressif, et manqua faire pleurer Molly Hooper, qui sortit précipitamment du laboratoire d’analyse où ils avaient passé la journée, bousculant au passage Mike Stamford.</p><p>Celui-ci, fidèle à son habitude, ne fit pas la moindre remarque et se contenta de saluer cordialement le jeune scientifique.</p><p>« Je retourne voir John, je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis vendredi dernier. »</p><p>A ces mots, Sherlock leva la tête de son microscope.</p><p>« Il était fiévreux et en petite forme, mais il pensait être de retour pour lundi. J’étais en congrès ce début de semaine, et pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, donc je ne me suis pas inquiété. Mais là, je – Bref, je vais le voir, tu veux venir ? »</p><p>Malgré son ton et son air calme, Sherlock sentit que Mike était perturbé. Il était inquiet, c’était indéniable, mais au-delà de ça, il semblait réellement paniqué à l’idée de ce qu’il pouvait découvrir chez John. La décision de Sherlock fut immédiate. Si Mike, Mr Bonhommie, s’inquiétait pour John, ce ne pouvait être sans raison.</p><p>« D’accord. Allons-y. »</p><p> </p><p>Le trajet en taxi fut rapide et silencieux. Le scientifique sentait un malaise émaner de son compagnon, ainsi que de la peur, et ceci ne fit qu’accentuer son impression qu’un détail lui échappait, quelque chose qui justifierait cette angoisse de Mike.</p><p>Arrivés devant l’immeuble que Mike désigna comme étant le bon, Sherlock marqua un temps d’arrêt. Il connaissait ce quartier, il y avait passé des heures dans un état plus que lamentable, à l’époque de ses addictions. Le bâtiment était délabré, à la limite de l’insalubrité, et il se demanda un bref instant si c’était la bonne adresse. Pourquoi donc John vivait-il dans un endroit pareil ? Était-ce pour cette raison que le professeur n’avait pas souhaité partager le taxi avec lui ?</p><p>Mike s’engagea dans la cage d’escalier, et entreprit de monter les cinq étages. Sherlock le suivit, tout en se demandant comment John pouvait faire sans ascenseur, et avec sa canne. Il n’aimait pas ce qu’il découvrait, et le lieu révélait un pan entier de son ami qu’il ne soupçonnait pas.</p><p>« John ? John, c’est Mike, je peux entrer ? »</p><p>Stamford toquait sur une des portes des chambres de bonne sous les toits. Sherlock ne pouvait croire que John vivait ici. Qu’est-ce le professeur faisait dans un endroit aussi miteux ?</p><p>Mike se lassa d’attendre une réponse, et entra ; il semblait avoir un double des clés. Sherlock balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, en tirant toutes les informations qu’il souhaitait – et même celles qu’il aurait préféré ne pas voir - et posa enfin les yeux sur son collègue.</p><p> </p><p>John était endormi, blotti au fond de son lit, ses lèvres sèches et son front perlant de sueur des signes évidents de sa fièvre. Il était presqu’aussi pâle que Sherlock, ce qui ne manqua pas d’inquiéter ce dernier. Mal à l’aise, il se tourna vers Stamford – c’était lui, l’ami de John, il saurait quoi faire – mais ce qu’il lut dans le regard de ce dernier le terrifia. C’était trop d’émotions, trop fortes, trop d’informations, trop d’un coup. Son cerveau était submergé.</p><p>Des images de lieux similaires, plus sales, sordides, enfumés parfois, souterrains souvent, aux sols jonchés de matelas crasseux ou de seringues vides, défilèrent dans son esprit. La chambre entière exsudait la même solitude et le même désespoir que tous ces endroits, et Sherlock sentit s’ouvrir en lui un gouffre au bord duquel il n’avait plus marché depuis longtemps.</p><p>Il allait fuir, sortir de la pièce, en un geste d’auto-préservation, quand un mot le retint.</p><p>« Sherlock. »</p><p>C’était la voix de John.</p><p>Le scientifique se retourna, et s’approcha du lit. John avait les yeux toujours fermés, et semblait dormir d’un sommeil agité. Sherlock avait dû rêver. Il se pencha avec précaution sur son ami, voulut poser sa main sur son front, se retint, et se contenta de l’étudier un moment avant de se redresser.</p><p>« Il lui faut un médecin, Mike. »</p><p>Stamford le regarda avec des yeux plein de… pitié ? Compassion ? Sherlock ne savait pas, ne saisissait jamais les nuances.</p><p>« Sherlock. S’il s’agissait simplement d’une grippe, John se serait déjà remis. Je – je pensais qu’il allait mieux, depuis votre rencontre – je – »</p><p>Voyant les yeux grands de surprise et d’incompréhension de son jeune collègue, Stamford se stoppa net. Il sembla hésiter un temps, puis lâcha du bout des lèvres, comme à contrecœur :</p><p>« Je pense qu’il a fait une rechute. La guerre a laissé des séquelles plus lourdes que sa canne. »</p><p>Sherlock ne voulait pas entendre la suite. N’en avait pas la force. Il n’était pas la bonne personne pour cela. Sherlock se savait incapable de gérer les émotions : il avait soigneusement choisi d’enfermer les siennes, alors ce n’était pas pour gérer celles des autres !</p><p>« Sherlock. »</p><p>Cette fois, l’interpellé ne pouvait pas se tromper, John avait bien prononcé son nom. Et ce mot, ce simple mot, son prénom prononcé ainsi dans un délire fiévreux, le ramena à la réalité. Son ami avait besoin de lui. Ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser submerger par ses propres démons.</p><p>« Je suis là, John. »</p><p> </p><p>Maladroitement, il posa sa main sur ce qu’il pensait être le dos du malade, et sentit le corps de celui-ci se contracter puis se détendre quasi immédiatement à son contact.</p><p>Mike Stamford les regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et pour la première fois qu’ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, sembla respirer plus librement.</p><p>« Il ne peut pas rester ici. »</p><p>Sherlock acquiesça distraitement, sa main toujours posée sur le corps de John. C’était la première fois qu’il touchait son ami, et ce contact à travers le drap lui laissait un goût de trop peu.</p><p>Mike continuait sur sa lancée, et Sherlock se reconcentra sur ses mots.</p><p>« Je l’aurais bien hébergé, mais je repars en congrès demain pour une semaine ; et je ne peux décemment pas le laisser seul dans cet état…</p><p>- Non, en effet. »</p><p>Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir, les mots vinrent d’eux-mêmes.</p><p>« Il viendra chez moi. Ma logeuse a une chambre supplémentaire, l’appartement peut presque être considéré comme une colocation. »</p><p>Mike sourit plus ouvertement, rassuré.</p><p>« Parfait. Dès mon retour, s’il n’est pas remis, il viendra chez moi, ne t’inquiète pas.</p><p>- On a le temps de voir d’ici là. Et puis, il serait bien mieux au 221B avec moi que…là. </p><p>- Alors c’est entendu. Je vous appelle un taxi. Reste auprès de lui le temps que je lui prépare un sac. »</p><p>Sherlock resta donc au chevet de John, haïssant chaque minute un peu plus les murs suintant d’angoisse et l’atmosphère dépressive de la petite chambre.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois le taxi arrivé, ils réveillèrent John, jetèrent un drap autour de sa silhouette fragile, et lui firent lentement descendre les escaliers jusqu’à la voiture. Le malade s’endormit durant le trajet, et Sherlock, qui avait passé son bras autour de son épaule pour le maintenir droit, ne bougea pas d’un cil. Ils durent le secouer une seconde fois pour lui faire atteindre l’appartement de Sherlock.</p><p>Les escaliers furent longs à monter, et il ne fallut pas trop de Mike et Sherlock pour soutenir le malade. Dans son délire fiévreux, John ne sembla pas réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, et s’endormit profondément dès qu’il fut installé dans la petite chambre à l’étage du 221B.</p><p>Laissant un instant sa logeuse, Mme Hudson, au chevet de John, Sherlock raccompagna Mike à la porte du 221B.</p><p>« Merci Sherlock, je te revaudrai ça. »</p><p>Mike semblait beaucoup plus apaisé.</p><p>« Je suis rassuré de ne pas le savoir seul alors que je suis loin. Je – merci, vraiment.</p><p>- Ce n’est rien. »</p><p>Mike le regarda curieusement, comme s’il le jaugeait.</p><p>« Sherlock… J’espère – je – John n’en a pas l’air, mais il – il n’est pas – il est fort, mentalement, là n’est pas le sujet mais – même les plus forts – la guerre- »</p><p>Le doyen semblait vouloir lui communiquer quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, mais il s’exprimait en une suite de mot incompréhensible, et Sherlock était fatigué, émotionnellement fatigué, de cette journée, et n’avait pas la patience pour cela. De plus, il sentait venir une discussion qu’il ne voulait pas avoir, pas avant d’avoir tout analysé, tout paramétré, aussi s’empressa-t-il de changer le sujet.</p><p>Il s’adressa au doyen sur un ton bien plus poli que son ton habituel :</p><p>« Mike, je ne voudrais pas vous chasser, mais il se fait tard. Je voudrais parler à ma logeuse pour qu’elle prenne le relais quand je serai à la faculté.</p><p>- Tu as raison, j’ai un vol tôt demain en plus ! Bonne nuit, Sherlock. Veille bien sur lui. »</p><p>Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Maintenant que son ami était sous son toit, il comptait bien le remettre sur pied en un rien de temps. Ses journées étaient bien trop mornes sans le sourire de John Watson.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si bien avec John Watson, mais le professeur semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur lui. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à toutes les émotions – émotions, depuis quand employait-il ce mot, déjà ? – que John semblait déclencher en lui par sa simple présence. Le scientifique était pourtant tout sauf sentimental, mais ces quelques semaines auprès du professeur semblaient avoir ouvert des portes en lui, éveillant des choses étranges au plus profond de son être.</p><p>Le manque déjà, différent du manque qu’il éprouvait quand il avait besoin de drogue ou d’un cas, d’une distraction, de n’importe quoi pour occuper son esprit infernal. Ce manque-là, il le connaissait par cœur, c’était un manque agressif, hargneux, qui lui tordait les entrailles et le rendait capable d’actions insensées. Non, le manque qu’il avait de la présence de John était un manque en creux, comme si un morceau de lui disparaissait avec le docteur à chaque fois que celui-ci le quittait, le laissant amoindri, affaibli.</p><p>Le calme, ensuite. Un calme comme il n’en avait jamais ressenti, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Sherlock était tout sauf une personne calme, mais John l’était, lui ; et le calme, la paix, la force tranquille qui émanait de lui semblait également avoir un effet sur Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Depuis la première journée passée loin de son collègue – ce jour si lointain à la morgue – et la décision d’élaborer un plan de bataille pour s’assurer de la présence constante de John à ses côtés, son addiction au professeur s’était encore accentuée. Il ne pouvait envisager de passer une journée sans nouvelle de son ami, et les cinq derniers jours avaient été un véritable enfer. L’amitié que lui témoignait John illuminait ses journées, et il avait besoin de cette lumière pour ne pas replonger dans ses ténèbres.</p><p>Dernièrement, afin de tester ses options, le scientifique avait ajouté un soupçon de séduction à leur relation, surtout lors de leur dîner, et avait été le premier surpris de voir à quel point cela lui semblait naturel. Plus que cela, Sherlock se surprenait à avoir envie de séduire le professeur, et ce n’était ni par jeu, ni pour simplement suivre le plan. Et si Sherlock avait bien analysé la situation, John, qui pourtant n’avait jamais semblé réagir à ses avances jusque-là, avait changé d’attitude ce soir-là.<br/>
Leur aux-revoir sur le pas du restaurant leur avait laissé un sentiment de frustration à tous les deux, il en était certain.</p><p>Frustration qui s’était transformé en déception, puis en colère quand John n’était pas venu le lendemain, sans explication, et que Sherlock avait trouvé Mike dans la – dans leur – classe.</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait déjà beaucoup d’émotions, trop vite, trop d’un coup.</p><p>Sa colère avait ensuite duré longtemps, bien trop longtemps pour lui. Ce n’était pas habituel, il ne s’attardait jamais sur ses émotions, c’était du temps et de l’énergie dépensés inutilement. Et pourtant, Sherlock avait été vexé, et en avait voulu à John pendant plusieurs jours, nourrissant même son ressentiment.</p><p>Ensuite, c’était l’inquiétude qu’il avait lu en Mike Stamford qui l’avait affecté.</p><p>Et enfin, il avait suffi d’un mot de John, d’un unique mot, pour que sa colère disparaisse d’un coup.</p><p>
  <i>Sherlock</i>
</p><p>Son nom, prononcé dans un sommeil profond, ressemblait trop à un appel à l’aide pour que Sherlock ne s’en préoccupe pas.</p><p>Il avait pris peur, et tout avait basculé.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock avait rarement peur, il se savait capable de se sortir de toutes les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles il pouvait se retrouver. Mais le jour fatidique du TD, devant l’absence du professeur, il avait éprouvé quelque chose qui y ressemblait fortement, la peur d’être allé trop loin, la peur d’avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux par sa faute. Il s’était torturé pendant des heures, rejouant toutes leurs scènes, les sortant méthodiquement de la pièce dans son palais mental où tous ses souvenirs d’avec John étaient classés, analysant chaque mot, chaque discussion, cherchant lequel avait été le mot de trop, le mot qui aurait fait fuir le professeur.</p><p>Quand il avait compris que John était malade, c’était une autre forme de peur qui l’avait saisi, une émotion qui s’était encore accentuée quand il avait vu John fiévreux, délirant presque, au fond de son lit. Et quand il avait lu dans cette chambre sordide et dans le regard de Mike Stamford le quotidien de John depuis son retour de la guerre, quand il avait entendu les murs et la pièce et les yeux de Mike murmurer le terme terrible de suicide, cette peur s’était muée en une angoisse glacée, lui écrasant le cœur et la poitrine et lui coupant le souffle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le scientifique avait eu peur, vraiment peur, de perdre quelqu’un sans rien pouvoir y faire.</p><p>Et il réalisait qu’il n’était absolument pas prêt à perdre John Watson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. PREMIER BAISER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oui, vous avez bien lu. Tout est dans le titre! :)</p><p>Chapitre assez court, mais tout fluffy, j'espère que ça vous plaira !<br/>Il était temps que cela arrive!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des kudos sur cette fic, vous ne savez pas le grand sourire que cela déclenche derrière!! </p><p>MERCI.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le confort du 221B Baker Street, et les soins constants de Mme Hudson et de son locataire finirent par porter leurs fruits, et John sembla lentement reprendre des couleurs. Sa fièvre avait été longue, et violente, et Sherlock avait couru au chevet de son ami plusieurs fois, alerté par des cris ou des sanglots étouffés.</p><p>Deux jours entiers s’écoulèrent ainsi, sans que le jeune chargé ne s’octroie de temps pour dormir. Il vaquait à ses expériences, un coin de son esprit guettant le moindre bruit provenant de la chambre du haut. On était samedi soir, Mrs Hudson était partie diner chez son amie, Mrs Turner, en ayant préalablement déposé une casserole entière de bouillon pour John, et avoir fait jurer à Sherlock qu’il nourrirait le malade.</p><p>Il était donc monté plusieurs fois à l'étage, mais John dormait profondément, et il avait l’air si paisible, son visage enfin détendu, que le scientifique n’avait pas eu le cœur de le réveiller. Après une sixième tentative, Sherlock s’approcha du lit du malade, et resta debout à l’observer. Couché sur son flanc droit, en position fœtale, John dormait blotti sous la couverture, dont seuls dépassaient sa tête et son bras gauche.</p><p>Sherlock n’avait pas pu finir d’analyser les émotions que John Watson semblait déclencher en lui : la maladie de ce dernier avait mis brutalement fin à toute introspection, l’urgence étant de remettre le professeur sur pied. Cependant les données amassées et traitées jusque –là pointaient vers un même constat : Sherlock était plus efficace, plus concentré, ses raisonnements plus poussés encore quand John Watson était à ses côtés. La conclusion était simple : quelque que soit la chose qui le liait au professeur, il lui fallait conserver sa présence, et donc son amitié. Cette semaine entière passée sans discussion avec John était un exemple cruel mais immédiat du besoin qu’il avait de l’homme : toutes les expériences que Sherlock avaient lancées s’étaient soldées par des échecs, et il n’arrivait pas à rester concentré plus de quelques heures sur un sujet.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock soupira, et comme mû par une force étrangère à lui, caressa du bout des doigts le dos de la main gauche du malade. Cette légère caresse ne déclencha aucune réaction, mais Sherlock aurait juré voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de John.</p><p>Ce léger sourire enhardit le scientifique, qui s’assit délicatement au bord du lit, et dégagea du bout de ses doigts une mèche de cheveux collée par la fièvre sur le front du malade.</p><p>Le geste, bien que doux, réveilla le professeur, qui n’eut pas l’air surpris de voir son jeune collègue assis au bord de son lit. Il était encore fiévreux, et les médicaments le maintenaient dans un état semi-comateux en permanence.</p><p>« Sherlock ? … je rêve encore. </p><p>- Un rêve ?</p><p>- Mmmh.</p><p>- Pourquoi donc rêverais-tu de moi ? »</p><p>John sourit tendrement, et ce second sourire déclencha une vague de chaleur en Sherlock.</p><p>« Parce que tu hantes mes nuits, tu le sais bien. Tu joues avec moi le jour, et tu me tortures la nuit.</p><p>- Je joue avec toi ?</p><p>- Ne fais pas l’innocent, Sherlock, cela ne te va pas. Tu as parfaitement conscience de l’effet que tu produis sur les gens, alors pourquoi y serai-je insensible ?</p><p>- Parce que tu es John Watson, et que rien ni personne ne te détourne du droit chemin. »</p><p>John eut un léger rire, et la chaleur s’intensifia en Sherlock. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour réentendre ce rire.</p><p>« Maintenant je sais que je rêve, le vrai Sherlock est plus perspicace que ça.</p><p>- Comment cela ?</p><p>- Il sait voir au-delà des apparences, et lit les hommes comme des livres ouverts. Sherlock sait. »</p><p>Sherlock était fasciné. Il ne contrôlait absolument pas la situation, et cette sensation était étrangement grisante. Curieux de voir quelle serait la prochaine réaction de John, il se pencha un peu plus près de son visage, et chuchota à son oreille :</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que je sais, professeur Watson ? »</p><p>Le docteur se mordit les lèvres, comme pour retenir ses mots, puis leva les yeux vers Sherlock. La puissance de ce regard bleu et franc, ancré dans le sien, transforma en plomb les entrailles du scientifique et lui coupa le souffle. Instinctivement, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour mieux respirer, et observa le regard de John se porter sur ses lèvres.</p><p>« Après tout, c’est mon rêve. »</p><p> </p><p>Lentement, John souleva son bras de la couverture, et caressa du bout des doigts la joue, puis les lèvres de Sherlock. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, comme hypnotisé, attendant de voir ce qu’allait faire le professeur. John se saisit ensuite délicatement du menton de Sherlock, et, attirant son visage à lui, le rapprocha jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous deux assez proches pour que leurs bouches se frôlent. Ils respirèrent quelques secondes comme ça, puis, mus tous deux par un même signal invisible, s’embrassèrent enfin. Ce premier baiser était chaste : leurs lèvres se joignirent simplement, comme pour tester le goût de l’autre.</p><p>Leurs visages se séparèrent, puis John rit à nouveau, et Sherlock ne put se retenir d’embrasser une seconde fois John, qui l’attira cette fois-ci à lui, et répondit à son baiser plus passionnément. Ce deuxième baiser en entraîna un troisième, puis un autre, jusqu’à ce que leurs bouches ne se quittent plus, se dévorent, s’entrouvrent, laissant le passage à leurs langues, celles-ci dansant ensemble, échangeant ainsi tout ce qu’ils ne pouvaient se dire par des mots. John était fiévreux, car encore malade, mais Sherlock tremblait également, et sentant la tension qui émanait de lui, le professeur entreprit de l’attirer dans son lit pour une embrassade plus tendre, passant la main dans ses boucles, dans son dos, répétant son nom comme une litanie, en chuchotant, comme on le ferait pour apaiser un enfant.</p><p>« Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock »</p><p> </p><p>Ils restèrent ainsi plus d’une heure, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, simplement à s’embrasser et à murmurer le prénom de l’autre, et Sherlock eut la sensation qu’ils scellaient ainsi un pacte d’appartenance entre eux. Epuisé par la fatigue et son restant de fièvre, John fut le premier à s’endormir. Sherlock tenta alors de se dégager de ses bras, mais le docteur resserra son étreinte inconsciemment, ce qui fit sourire le scientifique. Il céda donc, se faufila sous les draps, rabattit la couverture sur leurs deux corps, se blottit encore plus contre John, et se laissa aller au sommeil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. PREMIER ECHANGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John. Sherlock. Des heures de tension sexuelle passées. Et un lit à disposition...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bon.<br/>La fic va passer de Mature à Explicite, préparez-vous! :)</p><p>Je trouve toujours délicat d'écrire de telles scènes, ce n'est pas évident de trouver le juste milieu entre sexy et too much.<br/>Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, John se réveilla seul dans son lit. Sa fièvre était descendue, et il eut soudainement très chaud sous sa couverture. Il voulut se lever, mais la tête lui tournait encore, et il réalisa qu’il était incapable de se souvenir de son dernier repas. Assis sur le bord de son lit, il tendit machinalement la main vers l’endroit où il laissait habituellement sa canne, et ne rencontra que le vide. Surpris, il regarda alors vraiment autour de lui, et ne reconnut pas la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce n’était pas sa chambre.</p><p>Alors qu’il tentait de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées, la porte s’ouvrit doucement, et une femme entra, portant un plateau avec un verre d’eau, une théière, une tasse et une assiette de toasts. Elle était plus âgée que lui, mais ses yeux pétillants et son sourire montrait une jeunesse d’esprit en elle que John n’avait plus.</p><p>« Oh mais vous êtes levé, c’est très bon signe, cela ; je commençais à m’inquiéter et me demander si cela avait été une bonne idée de vous déplacer alors que vous étiez si malade, mais comme Sherlock me l’avait demandé, et bien, vous connaissez Sherlock, c’est difficile de lui dire non, alors je n’ai pas vraiment eu d’autre choix ; mais vous êtes le bienvenu mon cher, depuis le temps que Sherlock me parle de vous, je suis ravie que – »</p><p>John la laissa parler, son cerveau encore confus tentant de comprendre le sens de ses mots. Déplacer ? Sherlock ? Sherlock parlait de lui ? Est-ce que cette femme était l’épouse de Sherlock ? Sa mère ? Il était perdu, et Mme Hudson s’en aperçut.</p><p>« Vous êtes encore faible, mon cher, c’est bien normal après une telle grippe ! Restez donc au lit, profitez de votre déjeuner, je vais prévenir Sherlock que vous êtes éveillé. »</p><p>Elle posa le plateau à côté du lit, et sortit. John l’entendit descendre des escaliers, et crier « Sherlooooock ! »</p><p> </p><p>John ne savait pas trop s’il était vraiment réveillé. Est-ce tout ceci était un rêve ? Il décida de boire un peu de thé et de manger un toast, cela lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien. Mais alors qu’il finissait son thé, des bribes de la nuit passée lui revinrent en tête, et il faillit en lâcher sa tasse. La sensation des lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes, de sa langue, de son corps blotti contre le sien. Il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues – oh mon Dieu, il devait être complètement fou, tout cela ne pouvait être réel, sûrement il avait dû halluciner ?</p><p>Tout à ses pensées, John ne prêtait pas attention aux bruits extérieurs, aussi n’entendit-il pas l’escalier craquer une seconde fois, plus lourdement cette fois-ci, et il fût complètement surpris par l’arrivée de Sherlock dans la chambre.</p><p>Le docteur se leva brusquement, sa tasse de thé à la main, debout face à la porte, et regretta immédiatement son geste. D’abord, parce que Sherlock portait uniquement un bas de pyjama très, très bas sur ses hanches, ainsi qu’une robe de chambre largement ouverte sur son torse ; ce qui offrait une vue certes superbe mais hautement perturbante au professeur, qui sentit immédiatement l’effet sur son bas-ventre. Ensuite, parce que lui n’était vêtu que d’un slip, et que Sherlock pouvait donc le voir, presqu’entièrement nu, avec une érection qui grossissait à vue d’œil.</p><p>Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi humilié de sa vie.</p><p>« Sherlock ? Qu’est-ce ? Je suis désolé, je viens de me lever, mais je ne comprends pas, je –e »</p><p>Son jeune collègue ne sembla pas l’écouter. Il se tourna vers l’escalier, hurla « Mme Hudson, je prends le relais, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! », puis referma la porte de la chambre, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>John ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu’il se passait, et sentit sa jambe le lâcher, signe qu’il était vraiment perturbé. Il se laissa donc tomber plus qu’il ne s’assit sur le lit.<br/>
A cette vue, Sherlock sembla perdre de sa superbe, et se rapprocha lentement de son ami.</p><p>« John ? »</p><p>Son ton était inquiet, presque tendre.</p><p>John Watson était complètement perdu. Il avait vécu des situations bien plus traumatisantes que celle-ci, avait risqué sa vie plus d’une fois, et avait toujours réussi à garder son sang-froid, et à se sauver.</p><p>Mais là, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Une dernière fois, il tenta de se remémorer ce qui s’était passé. Ils travaillaient au labo. Sherlock avait proposé un restaurant. Ils avaient passé une soirée… étrange, mais plaisante. Il était rentré chez lui, à pied. Il était tombé malade. Il n’avait pas pu faire le TD, Mike l’avait remplacé. Il s’était endormi après avoir eu la réponse de son ami.</p><p>Et après ? Après, les choses étaient floues. Après, Mike était venu le voir, non ? Une fois, non, deux. Mais… mais pas seul la seconde fois ! Sherlock était là aussi. Et ils avaient exigé qu’il vienne s’installer chez Sherlock.</p><p>Les souvenirs se faisaient un peu plus clairs, mais à mesure que tout reprenait sens, John sentit la peur se lover dans son ventre. Si tout cela était vraiment ses souvenirs, qu’en était-il des images de baiser qu’il avait en tête ? Était-ce la fièvre qui l’avait fait délirer, et prendre ses désirs pour la réalité, ou est-ce que tout cela était bien arrivé ?</p><p> « John, tout va bien ? »</p><p>Sherlock s’était encore rapproché de lui, et John reprit conscience de leur trop grande proximité. A cette distance, Sherlock ne pouvait manquer de voir que… Il voulut se saisir de la couverture, n’importe quoi, pour se couvrir, mais la main de Sherlock arrêta son geste. La sensation des longs doigts de Sherlock enroulés autour de son poignet déclencha une nouvelle vague de désir involontaire qui eut une répercussion immédiate sur son entrejambe.  John aurait voulu disparaître.</p><p>« John ? »</p><p> </p><p>Stoppé en plein geste par la main de Sherlock, le bras de John restait suspendu, comme si celui-ci attendait une autorisation de son ami pour bouger ou se libérer. Très lentement, les doigts de Sherlock caressèrent le poignet captif du professeur, et celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, mais resta immobile. Tout aussi lentement, avec des gestes délibérément ralentis, Sherlock s’assied à côté du malade, et abaissa leurs bras respectifs, jusqu’à ce que leurs deux mains reposent sur le lit, la main de Sherlock caressant toujours celle de John. Toujours sans un mot, les deux hommes posèrent leurs regards, d’abord sur ces deux mains, puis sur le visage de l’autre. La bouche de Sherlock était entrouverte, comme en attente ; John continuait de se lécher les lèvres à intervalle régulier.</p><p>Les doigts de Sherlock cessèrent brusquement leur activité, et ce fut comme un signal. John s’empara des deux pans de la robe de chambre de Sherlock pour l’attirer à lui, tandis que Sherlock enveloppait le professeur de ses bras. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent immédiatement. La sensation des lèvres de son ami sur les siennes étaient familière, et John se demanda comment il avait pu douter de tout cela. Il resserra son étreinte, cherchant à se rapprocher encore plus de Sherlock, et à approfondir leur baiser. Le geste déclencha un gémissement de Sherlock, ce qui acheva de raidir l’érection du professeur.</p><p>Du fait de leur proximité physique, Sherlock ne put prétendre plus longtemps ne pas l’avoir remarquée. </p><p>« John…. John… » Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, « laisse-moi m’occuper de toi ! »</p><p>John rit, joyeux comme il ne l’avait plus été depuis une éternité, des papillons semblant tourbillonner dans ses entrailles.</p><p>« T’occuper de moi ? Mes souvenirs sont assez flous, mais je crois que c’est ce que tu fais depuis un moment, déjà, non ? »</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de rire, et posant sa main sur l’érection assez proéminente de son ami, il murmura à son oreille.</p><p>« Je parle de ce genre de soin, docteur Watson. »</p><p> </p><p>Si John n’avait pas été déjà complètement raide, le contact de la main de Sherlock sur son pénis aurait fini de le faire durcir. La sensation lui arracha un hoquet de surprise, et le son qu’il émit sembla exciter Sherlock, qui se jeta sur lui pour l’embrasser une fois de plus, le poussant ainsi à s’allonger sur le lit. Il lâcha ensuite les lèvres du professeur et entreprit de tracer un chemin sinueux de baisers sur le torse de John, mordillant et léchant au passage ses tétons, jusqu’à arriver à l’entrejambe. A ce niveau-là, il releva la tête, et interrogea du regard son ami, attendant son accord. Le professeur, haletant, à demi-dressé sur ses coudes pour suivre Sherlock, écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce que Sherlock souhaitait faire, puis acquiesça vigoureusement.</p><p>De ses deux mains, Sherlock souleva l’élastique du slip rouge, libérant ainsi l’érection de John. Un peu de liquide s’écoulait déjà du prépuce, signe évident de l’excitation de son propriétaire. Enroulant délicatement ses longs doigts autour de la verge, Sherlock entreprit de jouer avec le gland, répartissant le liquide avec le bout de son pouce ; et arracha ainsi un gémissement et quelques mots à John.</p><p>« Sherlock… Je… attends… il faut qu’on prenne un… »</p><p>Le scientifique ne réagit pas et approcha sa tête de la verge. John jura bruyamment, et saisit brusquement la base de son pénis, serrant fort pour s’empêcher d’éjaculer. A ce geste, Sherlock releva les yeux vers lui, inquiet.</p><p>« Tu ne veux pas… John, je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit qui te gêne… je suis désolé, je –</p><p>- Sherlock, tais-toi. Bien sûr que je veux, le problème n’est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais que je veuille trop. »</p><p>John souffla fortement. Un léger rouge colora ses joues, et il avoua du bout des lèvres : </p><p>« Je te veux tellement que je me contrôle à peine, comme un ado qui se touche pour la première fois.</p><p>- John…</p><p>- Je sais, c’est ridicule. Je suis ridicule. »</p><p>John avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, mélange complexe de honte et d’excitation.</p><p>« John. Crois-moi, tu es tout sauf ridicule. Tu es… Beau. Incroyablement tentant. C’est plutôt moi qui suis incapable de me tenir !</p><p>- Ne dis pas de bêtise. »</p><p>John gronda doucement, mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire, heureux du compliment. Son ami lui répondit :</p><p>« Je ne dis jamais de bêtise, tu le sais bien.</p><p>- Frimeur ! »</p><p>Sherlock arbora un sourire crâneur, et caressa doucement le ventre nu de John.</p><p>« C’est un fait, John, j’ai toujours raison, et je ne dis jamais de bêtise.</p><p>- Peut-être… Mais tu en fais bien assez ! Et tu allais en faire une, avec ma complicité. »</p><p>Sherlock leva un sourcil interrogatif.</p><p>« Si tu souhaites continuer nos… activités ; il nous faut un préservatif. »</p><p> </p><p>La phrase sembla prendre le scientifique de cours, ce qui était en soit assez rare pour être soulevé, mais le fit également tourner au rouge pivoine, ce qui était une grande première.</p><p>« Je - hum- John, je ne suis pas sûre que sortant de maladie, ce soit le bon moment pour – euh - cette pratique… je - on peut commencer en douceur – mais bien évidemment, je – quand tu seras remis – nous pourrons… enfin – ce n’est pas obligatoire –mais - »</p><p>Les balbutiements de Sherlock firent doucement rire John, jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne ce que son ami disait, et le malentendu qui en était la cause. Ce fut alors au tour du docteur de devenir écarlate.</p><p>« Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock, je – je ne pensais pas – je n’aurais jamais présumé – vraiment, tu serais partant ? »</p><p>Le jeune chargé prit appui sur ses bras et se tortilla pour remonter au même niveau que John et s’allonger à ses côtés.</p><p>« On pourra en discuter, mais euh, ce n’est pas ce que tu proposais ? »</p><p>John tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Amant désormais. Ou en passe de le devenir. Comment était-ce possible ? A quel moment sa vie était-elle passée d’une routine militaire à cet enchainement improbable d’évènements ?</p><p>« John ? »</p><p>Il était en train de se perdre dans sa propre tête, comme… Une multitude d’images envahit soudainement son cerveau, et il sentit sa réalité vaciller, son excitation retomber et son souffle s’accélérer. Il ne savait que trop à quelle vitesse une vie pouvait basculer, et la dernière fois qu’il avait cru toucher au bonheur, celui-ci lui avait glissé des doigts plus vite qu’une balle tirée dans une épaule. </p><p>
  <i>Bordel, Watson, ressaisis-toi !</i>
</p><p>« John. »</p><p>Le ton de Sherlock était ferme, mais tendre ; tout comme la main qu’il posa sur la joue du docteur. La sensation des doigts enveloppant son visage et la voix grave du scientifique ramenèrent John dans l’instant présent.</p><p>« Sherlock. Pardon. Je –»</p><p>Son compagnon ne le lâchait pas des yeux, comme s’il tentait de deviner ce qui se passait en John. En voyant ces beaux yeux à la couleur indéfinissable plein de sollicitude, et l’air presque sérieux qu’avait Sherlock, John tenta de se reprendre encore une fois. Ce n’était certainement pas le moment pour ses états d’âme. Il inspira profondément, et lança sur un ton taquin :</p><p>« Sans aller jusque-là, Sherlock, il nous faut quand même un préservatif, c’est plus sûr. »</p><p>Si le scientifique fut surpris par le revirement d’attitude de John, il n’en laissa rien paraître.</p><p>« J’ai réalisé un test il y a un mois, je suis clean. Et je sais que tu l’es aussi.</p><p>- Que – comment ?</p><p>- Tu as fait un test à ton retour de la guerre.</p><p>- Cela fait longtemps maintenant, j’aurais pu…</p><p>- Je sais bien que non. »</p><p>Le ton était légèrement moqueur, mais John comprit immédiatement, sans qu’il ne sache dire pourquoi, que Sherlock ne se moquait pas de ses capacités sexuelles, mais de son incapacité à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.</p><p>« Comme tu le vois, pas de risque, donc pas besoin de préservatif. »</p><p>John détourna le regard, et balaya la chambre des yeux. A vrai dire, mis à part le lit, rien ne semblait indiquer que la pièce pouvait servir de chambre d’ami : des dizaines de cartons et de matériel scientifique s’entassaient en piles diverses, et à l’exception du lit et d’une table de chevet, il ne semblait pas y avoir de meubles. Le professeur sentit malgré lui sa bouche se tordre en une moue moqueuse, et se retourna vers son ami :</p><p>« Dis plutôt que tu n’as pas de préservatif à proximité, et que tu as la flemme d’aller en chercher. »</p><p>Le silence de Sherlock, ainsi que le rouge de ses joues, lui prouva qu’il avait touché juste, et sans doute plus encore que ce qu’il ne pensait. Un doute s’immisça en lui.</p><p>« Est-ce que – est-ce que tu as des préservatifs dans ta chambre, Sherlock ? »</p><p>Celui-ci s’emmura dans son silence, et rougit d’avantage. </p><p>John eut un sourire tendre, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami pour chasser son malaise.</p><p>« Alors je me sens d’autant plus honoré de ta proposition de – de ta proposition. »</p><p> </p><p>Le geste et les mots semblèrent avoir l’effet escompté : Sherlock reprit rapidement ses esprits, et la direction des opérations.</p><p>« Merci professeur Watson. Et d’ailleurs, <i>professeur</i>, nous pouvons employer les termes appropriés, ni vous ni moi ne sommes de jeunes étudiants rougissants. »</p><p>Le laps de temps écoulé et le flash-back avaient complètement coupé l’envie de John, mais il sentit son excitation se réveiller aux mots de Sherlock.</p><p>« Avant que vous ne m’interrompiez si grossièrement, <i>professeur</i>, je m’apprêtais donc à réaliser une fellation sur votre personne. »</p><p>Tout en parlant, Sherlock s’était remis à caresser John du bout des doigts, partant de ses lèvres, puis descendant le long de son torse jusqu’à atteindre son pubis. Sous son toucher délicat, John se sentit frissonner et son corps remontra des signes d’excitation. Il entra dans le jeu de Sherlock.</p><p>« Etes-vous sûr de maîtriser le sujet, mon jeune ami ? » demanda-t-il, un peu haletant.</p><p>Sherlock se pencha sur lui, et murmura dans un souffle :</p><p>« Il me faudra peut-être plus d’entraînement, <i>professeur</i>, mais je compte sur vous pour me guider. »</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur en question lâcha un soupir et s’empara des lèvres de Sherlock. Ils s’embrassèrent passionnément pendant que Sherlock caressait doucement la verge de John.</p><p>Quand il considéra que l’érection était suffisante, Sherlock cessa les caresses et dirigea ses doigts vers la base, effleurant au passage les bourses déjà tendues. Le gémissement qui s’échappa de la bouche de John fut avalé par un dernier baiser langoureux, avant que Sherlock ne sépare leurs lèvres. A partir de là, tandis que ses mains alternaient entre lente caresse du pénis et massage des testicules, sa bouche entreprit de consciencieusement embrasser la jugulaire, puis le creux de la clavicule, évita soigneusement l’épaule et la cicatrice, et descendit peu à peu le long du torse de John.</p><p>Celui-ci se sentait bien plus apaisé depuis leur conversation, et réussissait à profiter de la situation, ses angoisses mises de côté pour le moment. Le rythme lent que Sherlock avait impulsé à leurs ébats permettait à son plaisir de monter en douceur, sans violence : c’était comme si chaque centimètre carré de sa peau renaissait à la vie sous l’impulsion de son ami. </p><p>Celui-ci ne s’attarda pas sur les tétons de John, et alla directement embrasser son ventre puis la zone de l’aine. John, incapable de rester sans rien faire, enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune chargé, massant son crâne chevelu, passant les doigts dans les boucles, accomplissant enfin ce dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines.</p><p>Sherlock eut un murmure d’approbation, et lâcha même ce qu’il tenait en main pour s’abandonner quelques minutes aux caresses de John. Cette preuve de vulnérabilité eut un effet monstre sur John, qui sentit son désir augmenter soudainement, et ne put retenir un grognement.</p><p>Sherlock sembla reprendre ses esprits à ce bruit, et concentra enfin son attention sur la verge du docteur, léchant d’abord le bout, puis remontant sur toute la longueur vers les testicules. Il joua un temps ainsi, léchant, suçotant la base, pressant avec ses doigts, massant délicatement les bourses, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente la prise de John se resserrer dans ses boucles. Comprenant que son partenaire approchait de la délivrance, il prit enfin son pénis dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier.</p><p>John rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller tout entier aux sensations. Les mains de Sherlock maintenaient fermement ouvertes ses deux jambes, et il pouvait ressentir la pression des longs doigts ancrés dans la chair de ses cuisses. Les bruits de succion étaient entrecoupés par les gémissements du professeur, et il sentit qu’il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>Un dernier mouvement de langue de Sherlock déclencha une onde de plaisir en lui, et il voulut se dégager de la bouche de son ami. Il ôta ses mains de la tête de son amant et se redressa à moitié mais Sherlock leva le regard vers lui à cet instant précis, et le professeur éjacula entre ses lèvres.</p><p>Son orgasme à peine terminé, John s’empressa de s’excuser auprès de son ami ; mais Sherlock le stoppa net.</p><p>« John. Je voulais – je te voulais. Ne t’excuse pas, au contraire. »</p><p>Et comme pour prouver son point, il se lécha les lèvres, avalant ainsi les quelques traces de sperme restantes sur sa bouche. Le geste sembla extrêmement obscène, excitant et intime tout à la fois au docteur, qui resta immobile, et imita mécaniquement le geste de Sherlock.</p><p>« Je – tu étais – merci. Parfait. Tu es parfait. »</p><p>Sherlock eut un sourire satisfait, et revint s’allonger aux côtés de John, tirant la couverture sur le corps dénudé de son amant. Instinctivement, John ouvrit les bras, et le scientifique vint s’y lover, posant sa tête sur le torse du professeur. Alors qu’il passait distraitement sa main dans les boucles de son ami, John prit soudainement conscience que leur échange avait été à sens unique. Il jeta discrètement un regard sur l’entrejambe de son ami, toujours vêtu de son bas de pyjama, et constata que rien ne semblait nécessiter de soins particuliers.</p><p>« Euh, Sherlock ? »</p><p>Son ami émit un son proche du bourdonnement, mais ne s’exprima pas.</p><p>« Tout va bien ? Tu – tu n’as besoin de rien ? »</p><p>Seule une respiration lourde, synonyme de sommeil, lui fut offerte en guise de réponse. Il nota la chose, et se jura d’aborder le sujet plus tard.</p><p>Pour une fois, il voulait profiter de la quiétude de l’instant et laisser de côté toutes ses interrogations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ANALYSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si vous pensiez que l'histoire s'arrête là... détrompez-vous! Ce n'est que le début! :)</p><p>Et pour que l'histoire continue, il va nous falloir introduire de nouveaux personnages...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John se réveilla une seconde fois dans cette nouvelle chambre, cette fois-ci avec Sherlock blotti contre lui, encore endormi. Il se sentait en meilleure forme qu’il ne l’avait été depuis une semaine, et sourit tendrement en voyant la longue silhouette de son ami recroquevillée contre son flanc. Son sourire s’effaça malgré tout quand il prit conscience qu’ils allaient devoir discuter de ces derniers jours.</p><p>Ces derniers avaient été… surprenants, c’est le moins qu’il puisse dire. Il lui faudrait analyser tout ceci, au calme ; et John savait parfaitement quelles étaient les conditions nécessaires pour cela : prendre une douche. C’était un reste de l’armée : la douche était synonyme de retour de mission, et offrait la possibilité de laver à la fois son corps et sa tête.</p><p>« Sherlock. </p><p>- Mmmh ?</p><p>- Aussi agréable qu’était cette grasse matinée, j’aimerais pouvoir me laver. »</p><p>Son ami – amant –émergeant lentement, releva la tête et scruta son visage, plissant ses yeux encore collés par le sommeil. John ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant son air sérieux, et cela déclencha immédiatement un sourire chez Sherlock, laissant transparaître – de la tendresse ? John n’eut pas le temps d’analyser ce sourire, Sherlock l’avait déjà fait disparaître pour reprendre son air subtilement hautain habituel.</p><p>« Sherlock. La douche. Je- je ne sais pas où… et je ne peux pas y aller – euh –</p><p>- En petite tenue ? Ne t’inquiète, Mme Hudson, ma logeuse, a l’habitude et est plutôt ouverte d’esprit. Escalier, couloir, douche en face de la cuisine, à côté de ma chambre. Prends ma robe de chambre si vraiment tu te sens indécent. »</p><p> </p><p>John sortit du lit, revêtit la robe que Sherlock lui tendit, et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour son ami, la tête pleine de questions. Mme Hudson avait l’habitude ? Elle était ouverte d’esprit ? Alors quoi, Sherlock ramenait souvent des hommes dans sa chambre d’amis et – euh – couchait avec eux ? Enfin, coucher…  Pouvait-on appeler cela ainsi ? Après tout, seul John avait joui, Sherlock avait semblé se contenter des baisers et des caresses chastes de John. Tout en poursuivant son monologue intérieur, John avait atteint le bas des escaliers, et se dirigea vers le couloir qu’avait mentionné son ami. Il passa devant une cuisine qui lui rappela le laboratoire d’analyse de St Bart, et trouva sans problème la porte de la salle de bain.</p><p>Il se dévêtit rapidement, et retint un juron quand l’eau brûlante coula sur sa cicatrice : la peau y restait étrangement plus sensible. Depuis la douche, John pouvait voir son reflet dans le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo. Comme souvent quand il était nu, son regard se posa automatiquement sur son épaule blessée, et l’étrange étoile aux sillons boursouflés qui y semblait gravée. Selon les jours, selon son humeur, John appréciait ou non cette marque. Elle était devenue la dépositaire de tant de secrets, de tant d’histoires, qu’elle était devenue aussi taboue que ce qu’elle représentait. Sherlock avait dû le sentir, lui qui l’avait consciencieusement évitée tandis qu’il explorait toutes les autres zones du torse de John.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur laissa l’eau chaude couler longuement sur son corps, appréciant la lente détente de ses muscles crispés par la maladie, laissant les gouttes d’eau emporter avec elles le venin de ses anciennes peurs. Il attrapa ensuite le premier savon qu’il vit, se frotta vigoureusement le corps, et nota, un peu déçu, que son pénis semblait bel et bien repu pour le moment. Il n’avait plus vingt ans. Il finit de se laver, se rinça, puis resta encore sous l’eau chaude pour mettre ses pensées en ordre.<br/>
Son entraînement militaire prit le relais. Il était propre, en sécurité, en vie. Bien.</p><p>
  <i>Première chose à définir, le contexte.</i>
</p><p>Il avait été malade, de manière suffisamment grave pour que Mike puis Sherlock s’inquiète, et que Sherlock l’héberge chez lui.</p><p>
  <i>Point à développer ?</i>
</p><p>Son esprit militaire jouait à l’interrogatoire avec aisance, passant d’un rôle à l’autre.</p><p>
  <i>Oui, plusieurs. Il lui faudrait comprendre ce qui avait pu entraîner un tel épuisement chez lui, et veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas. Il fallait qu’il remercie Mike et Sherlock. Et il fallait qu’il rentre chez lui.</i>
</p><p>A cette pensée, son estomac se noua quelques secondes. Toujours sous l’eau chaude, les yeux fermés, John secoua doucement la tête. La voix militaire gronda dans sa tête.</p><p>
  <i>On se calme, Watson. Vous allez trop vite, comme toujours. Point par point, vous le savez pourtant ?</i>
</p><p>John inspira et expira profondément, et se détendit.</p><p>
  <i>Deuxième chose à définir, la situation actuelle.</i>
</p><p>John eut un sourire tout sauf innocent.</p><p>
  <i>Son chargé de TD, Sherlock Holmes, ZE Sherlock Holmes, l’avait embrassé. Plusieurs fois. Et lui avait fait une fellation.</i>
</p><p>Le docteur ouvrit grand les yeux alors que l’image de Sherlock se léchant les lèvres après son éjaculation passait dans son cerveau. Il ressentit une nouvelle pointe de désir, mais il était encore bien trop fatigué pour que cela mène à une érection.</p><p>
  <i>Point à développer ?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Grands Dieux, oui, et comment !</i>
</p><p>John avait encore un doute sur le fait que tout ceci soit bien réel, que Sherlock l’ait non seulement embrassé – volontairement – mais qu’il ait semblé avoir envie de John !</p><p>
  <i>Watson, vous vous laissez emporter par vos désirs.</i>
</p><p>Le souvenir du pyjama de Sherlock, sans trace d’une érection qui aurait tendu le tissu, vint freiner ses illusions. Non, Sherlock n’avait pas eu envie de lui. Mais il n’avait pas reculé pour autant. Et c’était lui qui avait proposé qu’ils fassent plus que s’embrasser. Sans compter qu’il avait semblé prêt à aller encore plus loin.</p><p>
  <i>Watson, arrêtez de tout interpréter.</i>
</p><p>Les mots exacts de son ami avaient été « on pourra en discuter ». Et la proposition lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Alors que penser ?</p><p>Les mots que John avait rencontrés dans sa recherche frénétique d’un terme pour lui-même lors de son retour de la guerre vinrent danser devant ses yeux : asexuel, demisexuel, sapiosexuel. Autant de cases et d’étiquettes, plus ou moins acceptées, plus ou moins reconnues, qui l’avaient aidé à se familiariser avec ce qu’il ressentait.</p><p> </p><p>Avant la guerre, John ne voyait même pas l’intérêt de se poser la question. Du moment qu’elles étaient consentantes et séduisantes, il aimait coucher avec des femmes, point final. L’Afghanistan, et sa rencontre avec Bill, avaient changé la donne. L’armée ne l’avait pas rendu gay, comme ses parents lui avaient jeté au visage quand il avait voulu évoquer le sujet avec eux, elle avait simplement révélé ce qu’il s’était longtemps caché à lui-même. John Watson était attiré par les deux sexes, aussi s’était-il approprié l’étiquette de « bisexuel ». Mais depuis l’incident, il n’avait éprouvé de désir pour personne, homme ou femme ; et l’étiquette lui avait semblé incomplète, ne collant pas tout à fait à sa réalité.</p><p>Jusqu’à ce que Sherlock entre dans sa vie.</p><p>Sherlock, qui flirtait avec tout le monde dès qu’il avait quelque chose à obtenir, mais qui semblait n’avoir de relation proche avec personne d’autre que John. Sherlock, qui parsemait de sous-entendus la plupart de leurs conversations, mais qui était devenu rouge pivoine à la mention de pénétration. Sherlock, qui lui avait offert une superbe fellation, mais n’avait pas eu la moindre trace d’une érection.</p><p>John tordit sa bouche, et fronça les sourcils, comme à chaque fois qu’il se heurtait à une situation complexe. S’il se fiait aux derniers évènements, et à ces derniers mois, Sherlock semblait… intéressé. Même plein de doutes, John ne pouvait pas nier les faits. Il n’en restait pas moins qu’il n’était pas excité. Intéressé donc, mais pas excité.</p><p>
  <i>Asexuel ?</i>
</p><p>Pourtant il l’avait embrassé, avait léché son corps sans répugnance apparente. Et John aurait juré avoir vu du désir dans ses yeux, plusieurs fois au cours de leur échange. Une seule conclusion s’imposait.</p><p>
  <i>Point à développer avec le sujet. Discussion inévitable.</i>
</p><p>Le docteur se laissa encore une minute, puis coupa l’eau. Il attrapa une serviette, et entreprit de se sécher avec. Propre et sec, mais nu, il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas pensé à prendre de vêtements de rechange. Il fouilla dans le placard sous l’évier, et dénicha un peignoir qui semblait petit pour aller à Sherlock. Il s’en vêtit, jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir, et sortit de la salle d’eau. Il était temps d’aller discuter avec Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu’il allait monter les escaliers pour regagner la chambre, il perçut un mouvement du coin de l’œil : quelqu’un était dans le salon.</p><p>« Sherlock ? Tu – tu es descendu ? »</p><p>Il entra dans la pièce, et se figea sur le pas de la porte. L’homme assis sur le canapé n’était absolument pas Sherlock, même si quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir lui rappelait vaguement son collègue.</p><p>« Bonjour professeur Watson. Enfin, si j’en crois votre tenue légère, je ne doute pas que votre matinée ait été plutôt … gratifiante. »</p><p>John resta bouche bée. L’inconnu était vêtu d’un costume gris impeccablement coupé, qu’il semblait ne pas vouloir froisser, au vu de sa position : droit comme un I, les jambes en équerres, le bout des fesses à peine posé sur le canapé, il se maintenait en équilibre à l’aide d’un parapluie qu’il utilisait comme une canne. On aurait dit une caricature de l’Anglais typique. Son visage était quelconque, mais ses yeux étaient si froids qu’ils en étaient expressifs, et ses lèvres fines étaient actuellement tirées en une ébauche de sourire moqueur.</p><p>« Je vois que mon frère n’a pas perdu de temps, si rapidement après que vous ayez emménagé avec lui ? Il doit vraiment vous apprécier. »</p><p>John resserra instinctivement les pans de sa robe de chambre autour de lui, comme pour se donner une contenance.</p><p>« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés ? »</p><p>L’homme ignora totalement sa question, et continua son monologue.</p><p>« Vous avez l’air d’avoir une bonne influence sur lui, professeur. Cela fait bien longtemps que mon frère n’a pas touché à la drogue, et sa consommation de tabac a chuté depuis qu’il a fait votre connaissance. Je suppose que ce serait trop vous demander d’utiliser votre influence sur lui pour le convaincre d’utiliser ses aptitudes à des fins plus utiles que des TD à la faculté de médecine ? »</p><p>Le ton employé était hautain, comme celui de Sherlock, mais avec une pointe de condescendance plus marquée.</p><p>« Je vous demande pardon ? »</p><p>L’homme accentua son sourire, bouche toujours fermée, mais sans qu’aucune chaleur n’atteigne ses yeux, donnant à l’ensemble un côté presque inquiétant. Il se leva du canapé et s’approcha de John, tenant toujours son parapluie à la main.</p><p>« Et si cette requête est au-dessus de vos forces, pourriez-vous au moins me tenir au courant des faits et gestes de mon cher frère ? Contre rémunération, cela va de soi. Après tout, vous allez vivre ici, qui de mieux que le colocataire et nouveau jouet de mon frère pour me rapporter ses actions ? Sherlock a la fâcheuse manie de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, je ne voudrais pas qu’il lui arrive malheur. Puis-je compter sur vous ? »</p><p> </p><p>La situation était surréaliste, et John décida que c’était assez. Frère de Sherlock ou pas, cet homme n’avait pas à lui parler comme cela.</p><p>« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous me voulez, ou ce que vous avez avec Sherlock, mais je doute qu’il soit ravi de vous trouver dans son salon. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir d’ici avant que je ne vous chasse. Tenue légère ou non, je suis tout à fait capable de vous envoyer valser dans l’escalier. »</p><p>L’homme eut un sourire encore plus grand, et encore plus inquiétant, si cela était possible.</p><p>« Déjà tant de loyauté ? Doit-on attendre une annonce à la fin du mois ? »</p><p>Avant que John ait le temps de réagir à cela, l’homme sortit de la pièce, et parla d’une voix forte dans la cage d’escalier.</p><p>« Bien choisi, mon cher frère, pour une fois je ne suis pas mécontent de ton nouveau jouet! »</p><p>La voix de Sherlock, tonitruante, répondit aussitôt.</p><p>« Fous le camp, Mycroft ! »</p><p>Mycroft Holmes lança un dernier sourire à John, qui le fusillait du regard, et descendit lentement l’escalier, en ajoutant d’une voix tranquille : </p><p>« Il semblerait que mon frère vous soit aussi bénéfique, si j’en crois l’absence de votre canne. Profitez-en bien, docteur Watson. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que cette apparition vous aura fait autant plaisir qu'à moi!</p><p>J'adore le personnage de Mycroft, et j'adore le détester même si je sais qu'il agit pour le bien de son petit frère...</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743353">The Anatomy Class</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJaawn/pseuds/MissJaawn">MissJaawn</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>